A Whole New World 3
by Cherry Blossom Angel 18
Summary: Alex, Helena, and Lissa fall through a broken down cabin and into the middle of the great hall of Hogwarts. Follow our girls as they defy evil professors, convince the world that Voldemort is back, and fall in love.
1. Falling Again

Falling. Again.

Suddenly the trio was falling again,

"I'm starting to get used to this" Lissa said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no kidding." Helena muttered. Alex's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw that they were going to fall on the roof of a little broken down cabin.

"Helena! Lissa!" Alex shouted but her sisters didn't hear since they were wrapped up in their own conversation. They were getting closer Alex observed, so she yelled at her sisters as loud as she could which was pretty damn loud. Both faces turned towards her blinking in surprise. "Finally! Lissa think you can hand on to Helena and stay in the air?"

"I can try… why?"

"Look down." Helena said tugging on Lissa's blue tie-dyed fairy point, dress.

"Yikes!" Lissa yelped as she grabbed on to Helena and unfurled her large wings that were once white but were now quite grey. "Ow… remind me to never do that again…"

"Uh… Lissie, we're still dropping…" Helena pointed out.

"Crap." Lissa said simply, she tried to fly up but she couldn't, and her grip on her sister was slipping. Alex went limp before she hit the roof, Lissa and Helena got closer to the roof as Alex fell through it.

"Lissa your fingers are slipping…"

"I know, Sorry if you were smaller then me and weighed less then me then this would be easy, but you aren't and you don't so its not. AH!" Lissa said shrieking as Helena slipped through her small hands. "Helena!!!!!" Lissa snapped her wings shut and dove after her sister. She shrieked again as Helena tensed up before hitting and falling through the roof.

_She's gonna break a bone like that! _Lissa thought unfurling her wings and flapping so she fell faster. As she neared the roof she closed them again and she squeezed her eyes shut, going limp. When she didn't feel herself go through she opened one eye in surprise, she was still falling only not towards a falling apart roof, it was towards a long table filled with several boys and girls. She looked around with wide eyes and saw a blinking Alex landing in a seriously bewildered Severus Snape's lap. As soon as her brain had registered what had happened and whose lap she was half sitting on, (She had her long legs on the table while she was on Snape's lap.), she half shrieked, half yelped as she threw her arms around his neck and yelled

"SNAPEY!!!!!!!" She gave him a tight squeeze and started rambling on like a fan-girl, which, in a way, she was. Lissa saw Dumbledore grin and say

"Poor man."

"Huh?" Lissa said when she had stopped falling and didn't hit the table. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy arms outstretched an odd expression on his pale face. "Oh, Hi Draco. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Lissa." Her expression then suddenly turned cold. "Call me Lissie and you die. Better yet, I'll transfigure you into a ferret." Her sweet face cleared and she blinked and said innocently, "Umm Could you stand on the bench and then drop me? Oh, but you should jump down as soon as you do cause otherwise you'll get a mouthful of feathers."

"Ummm Ok…" until then the pale boy had been silent and bewildered. "But why should I drop you?"

"You'll see, so just drop me already." She replied as he climbed up on the bench and held her over the table. He then dropped her but stood there as she twirled and snapped her 10-foot wings open. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open and as she predicted he got a mouth full of not quite so clean feathers.

"Poor Draco, he'll be spitting feathers for a week." Dumbledore mumbled his eyes twinkling adding to his already obvious gay-ness. Lissa laughed as she flew around the room like a hawk searching for prey. _Aha! Found ya! _She thought as she spotted Helena tangled awkwardly on top of none other then Harry Potter, the **green **eyed 'boy who lived'.

"Uhhhh Hi, Helena. Helena Black, No relation to the Black family." _in Harry Potter OR in Twilight... though I do wish I was… _she said managing to stick her hand out.

"Harry, Harry potter. Boy who lived, nice to meet you?" he said shaking her hand. Then they tried to disentangle themselves although if anything they made it worse. Above them Lisa cracked up,

"It's twister all over again Hells Bells!" As she spoke the Weasly twins looked up and said,

"AWESOME! Where'd you learn to do that?!"

"Umm I just sort of came like this?" Lissa said rubbing her temples trying to get rid of the terrible headache she was getting from all the emotions swirling around her.

"Cool." They said and started thinking if they could maybe use her feathers for some of their jokes. They didn't see Lissa look up and fix the newly discovered Luther with an 'I know you know something.' Look.

Luther glared at Harry as he walked up to the teacher's table and spoke quietly with the head master who stood and replied with a nod. Luther said something else and Dumbledore began to walk down towards the doors of the great hall.

As they passed Helena and Harry, Luther grabbed the flailing girl by the wrist and dragged her off of Harry. "Alex, Lissa. Lets go." He barked. Lissa frowned at his back but she landed nimbly and ran to Alex who was still sitting on Snape's lap. Lissa tugged on her sister's shirt.

"Ack! Bye, Harry it was nice meeting you!" Helena called.

"C'mon, Alex-nee-chan. Time to go." Alex looked at Lissa's innocent face which reminded her so much of an older, and less blonde Angel from the Maximum Ride books, and to tell the truth, that scared her a bit, not much though. Alex gave Snape or as she preferred 'Snapey Poo' one last hug before she jumped off his lap and over the table landing next to Lissa. Alex's tail twitched as she grinned at the Slytherins who looked mortified.

Alex took off running and Lissa took to flying after their sister and her stalker both trying not to snicker at their sister who was still being dragged down the hall.


	2. New Students

New Students.

"Ok, here are the problems, they're too old to be first years but haven'thad _any_ magic wand experience at all. They've nowhere else to go and they cannot be separated but you also can't turn your back to them. I think that they should be enrolled as students here." Luther said to Dumbledore fully aware that the girls were listening at the office door.

"I like it! And I like the three of them." Just then Snape, who was looking rather disturbed, walked in a chuckling McGonagall (sp?) at his side with the three girls trailing behind all three grinning like devils. "Minerva, would you get these three girls some robes and sorted please?"

"Yes, of course head master. Come along girls." Minerva said smiling at them before leading the way. After they were changed Lissa sat on the stool looking like a picture of innocence. In her head she was thinking of how they needed to be close to Harry, Ron and Hermione if they were going to save the wizard world from Lord Voldy Moldy Pants.

"Voldy Moldy Pants?" The hat laughed, "Well that's a new one."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!!" the hat hollered She grinned innocently as she took the hat of her head and plopped it on Helena's. She then spun enjoying the freedom of no shoes as she skipped to the Hufflepuff table and sat down suddenly timid and shy amongst the new people she'd only read about. Her face turned toward the front of the room her large eyes hopeful. She didn't want to be alone in this house; hell she didn't even know why she was in this house!

"GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!" the hat yelled and Helena scampered off to find her new seat after handing Alex the hat, before it was even really on her head it called,

"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!" It was terrified of Alex since she was generally a frightening girl although she really was a sweet person. Alex cackled evilly and removed the hat giving it to Minerva who shrugged; she then skipped innocently to Draco and sat next him.

"Hi, I'm Alex. You dropped my sister." Short, sweet and, simple. Little did the separated trio know though that Luther was filling Dumbledore on them, their powers, the powers they didn't have yet, the fact that he was in love with one of them, and so on and so forth.

"So you see? They can't be alone together but they also can't be away from each other for more then two hours, otherwise they… ditch. They'll learn the other house's passwords and sneak in late at night, or they'll just sneak in among the crowds. Also if the little one gets hurt, even a scratch Alex and Helena will be all over her. If she bleeds even a little they will pounce on the one that 'wounded' her."

"You like one of them, don't you Luther?" Dumbledore twinkled.

"What? How-How did you know?"

"Ah, young love, how cute! So which is it, bird, wolf, or cat?"

"The klutz."

"Ah, so the kitten then. Oh, what grand fun!" They talked as they walked back to the great hall, "How would you like to be a teacher? Or a substitute, or even, a TA? I need to stick you somewhere close the girls, and being in their classes would be perfect!"

"I'll be a substitute and a TA I suppose."

"So what are their current powers, you mentioned future powers they may or may not get, but you didn't tell what their current abilities are."

"I didn't? Oh, well the little one, Lissa, Her powers branch out of healing; She has a literal healing touch and she can feel the emotions of others. In fact I think she's drawn to them. Alex, the tallest, her powers are mind based, she is currently telepathic, and if it's advanced then I don't know about it. Helena, well she's kind of dangerous, she's telekinetic, she moves things with her mind. When she first got that power I had awakened her at 10:00 in the morning by dumping cold water on her. She shortly there after decided she wanted to kill me. She nearly succeeded too."

They entered the great hall to find the girls sitting together on the floor talking and laughing. The grins slid from their faces when there was a high pitched "Ahem" behind them. Lissa looked over her shoulder and made a face when she saw a short fat thing that was more commonly known where the came from as "the Umbitch."

"Yes? May we help you?" Alex said looking at the pink thing with well-disguised disgust.

"I suggest you get rid of those nasty wings young lady, otherwise I'll b forced to render a punishment." The Umbitch said looking at Lissa.

"Uh oh." Was all Luther said as he continued to walk toward the Teacher's table.

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't do that, the wings are attached, to get rid of them would hurt like hell. So I can't, and wouldn't even if I could. I kind of like them."

"Filthy half-breeds." The pink clad thing huffed as she turned and walked away. Alex stood up fuming with Helena by her side as the thing that was somehow classified as a woman walked away.

"No one calls us 'half-breeds'."

"Alex, Helena sit down, she's not worth it." Lissa said grabbing their ankles, "Plus," she added, "You're giving me a head ache." Reluctantly the two girls sat down and tried to calm down, which didn't work very well.

"I knew we gave you head aches." Helena muttered to which Lissa laughed and shook her head.


	3. Defence Against the Dark Arts

Defense against the dark arts.

"And why are we here again?" Helena asked while sitting in class staring at Professor Umbridge.

"Because, you have no choice." Luther said as he walked by so he could sit in the back of the room.

_And why are you here Luther?_

"I'm here Alex, to prevent you three from sneaking off."

_Damn you._

"Tough luck kid." He said walking away and sitting in the back.

_Don't call me 'kid'._

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you will be pleased to know from now on; you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic. Yes?" Professor Umbridge said interrupting the silence before turning to Hermione's raised hand

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." She said quite confused.

"Using spells? Ha ha! Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron said befuddled.

"Well that's ridiculous." Helena muttered staring ahead.

"Hush, Hells you'll get in trouble!" Lissa whispered frantically trying desperately to keep Harry's future punishment from being rendered upon her sisters. With a quick scowl at the girls Dolores Umbridge continued

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way."

"Well, what use is that? If we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk-free."

"He's right you know!" Alex piped up.

"Alex!" Lissa said quietly her large grey eyes worried and wary for her sister.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." Umbridge said looking at Harry and then glancing at Alex, Helena, and Lissa each in turn. "And I'd appreciate it if the filthy half-breeds would keep their horrifically persistent mouths shut." She paused before continuing. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there, dear! Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort!"

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Dolores said with a sickeningly sweet expression on her fat face.

_I really dislike this woman. _Luther thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold before his dark eyes.

"It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead OF HIS OWN ACCORD."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know!"

"Enough!" She yelled before Helena spoke up and defended Harry.

"No, it's not enough! Cedric died because of Voldemort, not because of some made up accident! Harry was supposed to get to that port key last year, alone! Harry was taken to the graveyard of Voldemort's choosing because a damn cup spit out his name which he didn't even put in!"

"Helena! Please stop!" Lissa said earnestly pressing one hand to her throbbing head.

"No, I won't stop! She's practically brain washing these kids and it needs to stop!"

"Stop this instant!" Umbridge yelled becoming angrier by the second.

"NO!" And with that Helena leapt to her feet the fur on her cat ears and on her tail bristling. Little did she realize was that the books and tables were floating. She was influencing the objects with her telekinetic powers.

"Filthy Half breed, you don't belong in here! Get out of my class room!"

"No!" Alex said her irritation showing. Lissa, who had by now reverted back to her old goody-two shoes behavior, didn't know what to do. She was scared and unsure; She tugged on Helena's arm trying to get her to sit back down as she stood angrily. Umridge walked over and scowled up at Helena who glared right back.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye Luther was standing behind and to the right of Helena looking at her with his hand on her shoulder. Not glaring, scowling, or anything, just… looking. The look was stern but gentle, like he was telling her something. She stared right back at him before she sat back down quickly with a small huff.

There was no mistaking that she was severely pissed off, but the anger had ebbed, just a bit. CRASH! Down came the tables, chairs, books, quills, …and the black board.

"Oops." Helena said unremorseful. Luther smiled as he turned and headed back to his spot by the door. Helena's anger had ebbed but The Umbitch's hadn't.

"Detention half-breed!" Helena's anger boiled again and she pulled the infamous throwing knife from seemingly nowhere. She stood and held it up before bringing it across her hand carving a long deep cut in the back of her pretty hand. From her last knuckle to the back of her wrist there was a long bloody gash.

"There! I've served my detention!"

"Helena!" Lissa and Alex said together chasing after her as she stormed out of the room. Everyone in the room crowded around and watched as the trio went down the hall. With Luther walking backwards trying to get some answers.

"Helena! Please let me heal that! It must hurt! And you're bleeding something awful!" Lissa cried reaching for her sister's hand.

"No! Dumbledore needs to see this! He needs to know what that THING does!"

"Then you can give him that memory! So please let me heal your hand!"

"I said No Lissa!"

"What the hell happened?" Luther asked.

"The bitch was stupid, and pissed her off after you calmed her down! That's what happened." Alex said bluntly

"And why is she bleeding?! Why haven't you healed her Lissa?!"

"I can't! She won't let me!" Lissa cried in anguish before Luther grabbed Helena's wrist, stopping her while he looked at her injured hand.

"Helena! Don't be an idiot, let her heal your hand!" Concern flashed through his eyes when he locked them with hers.

"What? You think that just because you said you 'love me' means I'm going to submit and do what you say? Well, your wrong! So you can just GET BENT!" She hissed glaring at him her blue-green eyes turning shockingly cat-like as portraits flew off the wall and at the other walls. She wrenched her wrist out of his hand and took off down the hall.

Damn_, that girl has issues…_ Alex thought as she watched Helena storm off, she pulled out a pocketknife and cut two identical slits in the back of Lissa's robes.

"You're faster when you fly c'mon." She said as Lissa looked at her in surprise. Alex then took off running. Lissa took off after her, getting a running start before she jumped into the air and flew above Alex. Luther went and punched a hole in the wall before he ran to catch up.

Helena ran to Dumbledore's office ignoring the throbbing pain in her fist.

"Password?" the gargoyle said as she walked up to it.

"Password? How the hell would I know what his password is?"

"Password."

"Ugh, Alright fine, gumdrops? Lemon pops? Lord Voldie Pants? Goldie Voldie? Moldy Voldy pants?" She guessed and at each one the gargoyle shook its head. She kept guessing even guessing Dumbledore's full name after the gargoyle shook his head again she screamed out of frustration.

She was pissed off and it got worse every time the gargoyle shook his head. "ACID POPS!!!!!" She yelled, and if she was wrong she was going to put her foot through the wall. Luckily, she was right. The gargoyle jumped aside for the fuming girl.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled clenching her fists carving crescent moon-like nail marks into her palms. She stepped between the golden eagles large wings and tried to ignore the growing pain in her hand as it spiraled up slowly. When she finally reached his office Dumbledore was over joyed to see her.

"Professor, you need to sack Umbitch! I mean she makes kids write with this quill of hers that carves it into the back of their hands!"

"Helena, child please calm down I can't understand you." He twinkled placing a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before holding her hand up showing the long bloody wound.

"This is the equivalent of what she does to kids in detention. Only this won't scar, theirs does. Lissa can't heal every kid in this school She's never even tried healing more then a few people, I have no idea the effect it would have on her! Plus, Umbitch keeps calling us, 'filthy half breeds' which were not! Filthy we may be but half-breeds we most certainty are not!"

"I understand, but alas I cannot sack her, she is apart of the ministry of magic. Were it up to me, She would not have been accepted in the first place." They could hear the frantic guessing of Alex and Lissa out side and Luther's voice calling her and Dumbledore.

"Shall I let them in?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm mad at Luther, and my sisters' will only try and heal me."

"Is that such a horrible thing Helena? They care about you."

"I know." She replied and then frowned, as she could no longer hear the frantic guessing game supposedly going on down there. "Thanks, Professor, I guess." She said as she left. She stepped around the gargoyle to find Lissa leaning on Alex's shoulder and Alex with her temple pressed to the top of Lissa's head. Luther was leaning against the wall his face dark as he stared at the ground.

"ummm, You guys?"

"Helena!" Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

"Silly Helena, Fainting from blood loss, that's somewhat typical of her." Lissa said healing Helena's hand.

"Luther, I'm sure you wouldn't mind carrying her to Madame P would ya?" Alex asked after seeing Luther catch Helena from falling and hurting herself even more.

"No."

"Good." Alex said as he scooped Helena up bridal style. When she woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Hells Bells! You're awake!" Lissa cried hugging her sister tightly.

"Yay!" Alex joined in the hug.

"Umm guys, get off." when they obliged she asked, "Where the heck am I?"

"The hospital wing where else?" Alex said grinning at her sister.

"Oh, duh. Wow. I feel like shit."

"I'm not going to ask how you even know what shit feels like Helena." Luther said a hint of a smile playing on his lips. She looked away from him. She wasn't embarrassed, she was mad at him and Lissa couldn't understand why.

"What's wrong Hellsie Bellsie?" Lissa asked innocently.

"Nothing." she said through clenched teeth, Lissa opened her mouth to say something else but Alex pressed her hand lightly to Lissa's mouth. Just then Madame Pomfry came around the corner,

"Okay, you are disturbing the patient, go eat lunch. You can see her later!"

"Bye Hells-nee-chan…" Lissa said hugging her sister before walking somberly out of the wing looking over her shoulder at a few times.

"Don't stay angry with him forever, ok?" Alex whispered, hugging Helena before she went to join Lissa. Luther bent to kiss Helena's forehead but she swatted him away rolling over onto her stomach and muttering her face in her pillow,

"Go away. Get out." Her words hurt but he'd never show it, so he picked up her hand kissed her knuckles and left.

"C'mon Dearie, You're alright now. Go eat lunch with your friends. You'll feel better." Madame Pomfry said helping her out of bed. "Now be careful, you're going to be a bit light headed when you stand up."

"Thanks, Madame P." She said before she got up and walked out the door and towards the great hall. When she reached the doors she took a deep breath and then started running to meet her sisters feigning her usual personality. As soon as she got near them Alex asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong honest!"

"Liar."

"Helena Could I talk to you?" Luther said walking up behind her.

"I'm Sorry, _sir. _But I'm a little Busy right now." she replied glancing at him. "So! Harry, How's your hand? Is it healed?"

"How… How did you know about my hand?"

"Oh… I'm just an excellent guesser."

"Helena, Could I please speak with you?"

"I told you, I'm busy talking to my friends." She said glancing at him.

"It's ok if you go with him Helena, We can talk later!"

"Oh Harry! You're so cute! I could just _fall in love with you_!" Harry blushed and Luther thought,

_I'm going to kill that kid!_

Helena ruffled Harry's hair and kissed his cheek before Luther grabbed her by the elbow.

"Let's go." He said and practically dragged her from the hall.

"Well?" Helena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I would like to know why you are being such a pain! Why are you angry with me?"

"Why am I angry?! I'm angry because you're ordering me around! Just because you _say _you _love_ me doesn't mean you get to order me around!"He stepped closer to her and pushed her against the wall gently. He hit the wall by her ear with the side of his fist, causing her to flinch. He lowered his face to hers and she thought he was going to kiss her again. Instead he just pressed his forehead to hers and stared at her, dark brown normal, human eyes to her bright blue-green normal, cat ones. The stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. After a long silence he said,

"Can I kiss you, _Hells Bells_?"

"What?" she said taken a back by the question, normally just would have gone and done it all ready.

"Can. I. Kiss. You?" He said smiling the most he ever had in front of her.

"I heard you, you… twit."

"What? Run out of good insults? A twit Hells? That's kind of sad."

"No, a twit is a pregnant goldfish."

"Oh. Where'd you get that? Snapple facts?"

"Yeah. Now you gonna kiss me or what?"

"I was waiting for you to answer. Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked touching his nose to hers and simply breathing.

"There's no easy answer to that question…" she muttered

"Then how about to my first one? Can--- no, _MAY _I kiss you Helena Nichole Black?"

"Yeah, fine, sure whatever do what you want."

"Ah I would, but that, would be highly illegal." He smiled again before kissing her.


	4. We put the 'fun' back in 'dysfunctional'

We put the 'fun' back in 'dysfunctional'

Slowly, hesitantly, Helena kissed Luther back.

"**YES!**" Alex and Lissa shouted at the same time, squealing like the teenaged girls they truly were.

"He did it! He finally did it!" Lissa cried hopping up and down and doing 360 degree turns in the air.

"Are you sure? Are sure that he actually got her too…" Alex trailed off when Lissa started nodding quickly.

"Emotions don't lie! Not these at least! I've read enough Romance in my life to know this kind of emotion! Ahhhh!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lissa screamed, giggling. As she swooped around the room going from standing on Draco's blonde head to actually sitting down on the bench between him and Alex.

"What is going on? Draco asked covering his ears.

"Hallway… Helena… Luther… Eeek!!!!!!!" Alex squealed. Draco shook his head wondering why he even asked in the first place. Over hearing the commotion Professor Umbridge walked quickly to the doors of the great hall and opened one door and shrieked as she saw the improperness of the teacher and the student in a major lip lock. In approximately 5 seconds everyone spilled out into the hall.

The girls squealed and Dumbledore laughed, Professor Umbridge however did not like what she saw and decided to put an end to the atrocity. She flicked her wand expecting the two to spring apart, however, they did not budge.

"Professor, put an end to this nonsense immediately!" Professor Umbridge screeched at Luther. Slowly he broke the kiss locking eyes with her again.

"We are a very dysfunctional couple, I mean we've never even been on a date and this is the second time you've kissed me now." Helena muttered before running off.

"Helena! Helena wait!" He called but she didn't stop. He glared at Dolores Umbridge who seemed pleased with herself. "I'll meet you in your office." He said and sauntered off. In her horribly pink office she pushed a cup of tea towards him.

"Have some tea dear." He pushed it away,

"I hate tea." He pushed it away slouching in his seat and placing his feet on her desk his arms crossed as he stared straight ahead.

"You know, this student-teacher relationship you and the half breed have going on is very illegal, unethical, and inappropriate. IF you expect to keep your job here and stay out of Azkaban you will break it off with the… _child,_" She forced the word out. "And you will stay away from her except for when you must teach her and those…_sisters_ of hers." He finally looked up and quoted one of Helena's favorite movies,_ Pirates of the Caribbean_.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request." She turned the shade of her walls, pepto pink, and he stood up and walked out. "That means no." He added pausing for only a second at thedoor

_Now, where would that kitty cat be? Hmmm…_ He didn't know where to start so he just wandered until he saw a flash of nearly black hair and the tip of a tail.

"Helena?!" He called running after the girl. He rounded the corner and saw it _was_ Helena. "Helena!" She froze glancing behind her. She then took off and amazingly she didn't trip. "Helena! Wait up! Please!" he chased her all the way into the library where he lost her. "Damn it." _What'd I do to upset her this time? Was it the kiss? She said it was ok, and she kissed me back so… maybe it's _'that time of the month'_? I'm so confused!_ Slowly he walked back to the great hall, where he spotted Lissa and Alex chatting merrily with Hermione.

He walked slowly up to the three girls his head bowed, shoulders hunched. He sat next to them and said quietly, "I… Need…"

"What?" Alex asked with a silly grin on her face knowing what it was he couldn't say. "What do you need?" when he said nothing she continued "Does it have anything to do with a dark haired girl, tall, skinny as a stick, Cat ears and tail, first name starts with an H…" Alex said until Luther was majorly aggravated.

"Yes it has to do with Helena. Now will you oblige or not?"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Lissa said looking at him.

"She ran off. I was trying to give this to her." He said holding up a dark pink almost magenta colored ribbon. The sisters sat in silence trading ideas silently every now and then offering an idea and then waving it away. Hermione spoke up,

"He could use the room of requirement. Some one could tell her that there's something for her and then take her to the room of requirement where he would be waiting. He could then take the opportunity to talk to her." The sisters grinned and Luther said,

"I like it…" The girls then adopted puppy eyes and asked Hermione if she could find Helena for them since they'd get lost or side tracked on the library. She agreed with out even looking up from her paper.


	5. The Room of Requirement

Dear readers this one is a little more embarrassing. Its still PG13 but certain things happen and if you blush easily read with caution. Plus there is quite a bit of swearing done by Helena in this. She wrote the end cause I couldn't. Next chapter will be clean and cute and will focus on Alex mostly. Thanks!

**The Room of Requirement.**

"So we'll wait out here and you will go get Helena right?" Lissa asked Hermione who nodded and went in to find her. A few minutes later Lissa started humming 'Friends in low places', softly. Soon Alex smiled at her and they together sang,

"**Blame it all on my roots **

**I showed up in boots **

**And ruined your black tie affair **

**The last one to know **

**The last one to show **

**I was the last one **

**You thought you'd see there **

**And I saw the surprise **

**And the fear in his eyes **

**When I took his glass of champagne **

**And I toasted you **

**Said, honey, we may be through **

**But you'll never hear me complain **

**'Cause I've got friends in low places **

**Where the whiskey drowns **

**And the beer chases my blues away **

**And I'll be okay **

**I'm not big on social graces **

**Think I'll slip on down to the oasis **

**Oh, I've got friends in low places **

**Well, I guess I was wrong **

**I just don't belong **

**But then, I've been there before **

**Everything's all right **

**I'll just say goodnight **

**And I'll show myself to the door **

**Hey, I didn't mean **

**To cause a big scene **

**Just give me an hour and then **

**Well, I'll be as high **

**As that ivory tower **

**That you're livin' in **

**'Cause I've got friends in low places **

**Where the whiskey drowns **

**And the beer chases my blues away **

**And I'll be okay **

**I'm not big on social graces **

**Think I'll slip on down to the oasis **

**Oh, I've got friends in low places**" After finishing the song the girls laughed and grinned at each other because as they'd sung they'd danced and they'd swapped places and several people were staring at them. Some were just weirded out while others liked what they heard and those who liked them clapped for them.

Soon Helena and Hermione walked out of the library and as soon as she saw them Helena started asking

"What cha get me? Huh, huh, huh?"

"You'll see!" Lissa chirped as she and Alex grabbed one of Helena's arms and started walking her to the room of requirement where her heart's true desire waited. As soon as she saw the doors she started to wonder where they were going. Together her sisters knocked on the double doors and they opened to reveal a _very_ sexy Luther with a thick magenta colored ribbon tied in a bow with only one loop around his neck.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!! No, No!!!!" Helena said, quickly backpedaling which would have worked had Alex and Lissa not sill had her arms.

"Yep! Surprise!" Alex laughed as she and Lissa lead her in to the room and sat her down on the large couch. Then the two remaining exited the room as quickly as possible giggling as little as possible.

"Have fun!" Lissa called as she turned and waved as the doors closed on Helena who was trying to follow them out. She banged and pounded on the doors but it was too late because the room knew that she did want to be there, but she wanted it too much for comfort so she denied it as much as possible.

"Helena…" Luther said hiding a small smile. Helena continued to bang on the door she was near tears all the while thinking,

_I'll get them! You hear me Alex?! I'll get you! I'll kill you both! I'll cut out your organs and feed them to starving children and then use your bodies to make pies and sell them to English people all the while singing 'The Worst Pies In London'..._

"Hehehehehehee...."

"Why is she laughing like that...?" Luther asked the silence. Helena froze at the sound of Luther's voice. She almost forgot he was there. Almost.

Slowly and carefully, she turned around, facing the dark haired man. His face was solemn but traces of obvious amusement danced in his dark brown eyes. She glared at him, knowing that he held a fair amount of fault to bring them to their current situation.

Damn him! And her sisters! Oh, wait till she got her paws on them...and Hermione!!

Helena, who was so caught up in plotting revenge, had failed to register that Luther had moved closer to her. A little TOO close...hey, buddy. There's a thing called 'Personal Space.' Helena's cat tail began to twitch out of habit once nervous. She began to look around the Room of Requirement.

_Oh dear God...please kill me._

The room was small like a living room or a bedroom perhaps but instead of a bed there in the middle of the room there was a large couch and concealed inside this couch was a pullout bed. The kind you see in hotels only this one was in much better shape.

Helena had a VERY bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen VERY soon....

Helena, deciding to suck it up and be brave (she was in Gryffindor for Gods sake! she should act like one!) looked at Luther in the eyes.

"Uh...hi..." she crooked. He smiled.

"Hi"

She cleared her throat to avoid sounding like a frog. "So," she stared. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"I wanted to speak with you," Luther said in a business like tone. He treated their..."relationship" (if you could call it that) like it was business sometimes. It drove her nuts. Along with that emotionless facade he had trouble keeping on since he met her sisters and herself. Helena taught herself that if someone said the wrong thing, to look at his or her face and such. See if their words matched their actions, and if they didn't, take care of the situation.

With an emotionless Jackass like Luther, it was hard to determine weather or not he meant what he said. Which made her go crazy.

She stood up straight. "Well, I'm here now. Talk." she gave him a hard stare.

He sighed and spoke. "It seems you are still mad at me, for whatever reason..."

It was Helena's turn to sigh. "Well, at first, i wasn't really MAD at YOU, per-say...i was just so--i was emotionally over-loaded. I haven't gotten that mad in a REALLY long time," she said referring to scene she had caused in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Even that time when you woke me up by POURING ICE WATER on me that morning." she glared.

"So you bit my head off because... why?"

"I was on a roll. When I get that mad, it doesn't just go away, like usual. I guess you were just the target I chose to take my anger out on...I'm really sorry...." she looked down, feeling ashamed. She felt him touch her shoulder.

"But I'm still mad at you!"

Luther was taken back. "Why?!"

Helena held up two fingers. "One: you and my Ill-fated sisters had tricked me into coming in here. Two: kissing me like that in public you jackass!" she hit his arm.

"Hey! You said I could!" Helena completely ignored that comment and tried opening the door again. She growled.

"Let me out!"

"No"

"Huh!? Why?!"

"We are not done talking."

"Yes we are! I gave you an explanation and said I was sorry not let me out!"

"Don't forget you insulted me."

"You deserved it!!" Helena shouted out in frustration.

"You never told me why you ran away after we kissed."

Helena, who was about ready to kill this guy, said, "the whole damn school saw us kissing! Why WOULDN'T I run away!?"

"Are you embarrassed of me?" he said, pretending to be hurt.

"No, I'm just embarrassed that the school saw us making out you smug ass!" and she then lost it.

"Again with the insults, huh?" she punched his arm, and growled when she saw it had no effect on him once so ever.

There they stood. They spent a good 5 minutes fighting.

Luther, at some point, decided to be mean. "Hells, why can't you admit that you love me?"

She snorted; her blood began boiling over. "ME love YOU?! Why would i love such a...a smug, egotistical jerk like you? And you forget, I'm in the HP world, baby. If I want, I could date Harry Potter himself! There are plenty of hot men here iI could take for myself!"

The said jerk grinned only slightly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are trying to make me jealous. And I think this is the first time you have called me Baby..."

"AGGHH!!!!!" they went back to fighting.

Ten minutes later, the yelling and shouting died down to the point where they were both breathing heavily. Helena's face was hot from yelling (and some comments from Luther that made her...react).

They stood there, still fuming. Then, nether of them knew what had come over them.

They Kissed.

Not like in the hallway, where it was soft and sweet 'n' all that good stuff. Nope!

Helena put her arms around him and Luther picked up her small-in-comparison-body and pressed her against the wall with a slight Thump. The two wasted no time in messily (and a little angrily) exploring each other's mouths. Luther's hands explored Helena's body (not earning him a bruise) she pressed against him as he carried her to the couch.

Helena ran her hands through his hair as Luther moved from her mouth to her neck. But that just wouldn't do in her opinion and forced his mouth back to hers. Not that he was complaining. They continued kissing, even when they heard a knock on the door. Only problem was both were unwilling to pull apart and answer it. The knocking continued, bugging both of them and, in an attempted to get up, they rolled off the couch and fell to the floor with a thump.

"What is that faint noise?" Hermione asked as Alex kept hitting the door. Alex was NOT enjoying the thoughts she was hearing and Lissa was having a hard time not shivering.

Suddenly, the door opened, reviling a topless Luther. The girls gaped.

"Uuuhhhh..." he ran a hand through his messy black hair. He was breathing hard and sweating a bit. He had a bit of a dazed expression on his face. But he looked rather happy all the same.

Hermione was the first to recover and asked, "uhh...so I guess it went according to plan?"

A lazy grin crawled on his face as he said, "oh yeah...it DEFFINTLY went according to plan..."

"Oh my GOD!" Alex and Lissa said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to complete the plan..." he grinned and shut the door in their faces.

Lissa sarted hopping up and down, not from joy, but from emotions she was getting. "Eww! Oh GODDESS make it stop!!!!"

"EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWW!!!!! The THOUGHTS!!! I DO NOT need to hear them!!!!!!"

"MAKE IT STOP MKAE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOP!!!!" they chanted loudly, both had a pained and disgusted expression on her face.

"We need to learn how to block this sort of thing! EW!!!!" Lissa cried as more emotions flooded her mind, which up till now had been pretty innocent.

"AGREED! We start today! Now!" Alex replied doing everything she could think of to block the thoughts from the couple inside. Nothing worked. Finally Lissa blinked and despite the emotions left over she was free!

"I'm free~!" She hollered punching the air. "ok, imagine a very tall wall of any material, I chose brick but I doubt it matters, between your mind and the intruding thoughts." Alex nodded and almost immediately she sighed.

"My mind is my own again. Whew! Wow that's not what I had in mind when we set this up." Alex said shaking her head. "Ew."

"Ditto."


	6. The Strange Letter

The strange letter.

It was the next day and Lissa blinked sleepily as she pulled her hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way for Hagrids class later. She sat down at the Hufflepuff table and looked around. To shy and tired to say anything to the kids next to her she looked around, she saw Alex talking to Draco at 100 words per 30 seconds. Smiling she stood and walked over there,

"You'll have to forgive her, She's really, REALLY tired. Neither of us got a ton of sleep last night because of Helena." She turned to her sister and said. "We need to learn how to block them in our sleep cause if this continues we'll never get any sleep."

"Yeah, That was not what I had planned for them yesterday. I simply wanted them to talk maybe kiss and make up but not like _that_ I mean ew!" Lissa nodded her agreement.

"Wait, you can understand her?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Uhhuh, she just agreed with me in roughly 30 words." His mouth dropped open and she pressed her fingers under his chin to close it.

"Close your mouth Draco. You catch flies" Lissa looked around and found a sleepy but blissful Luther, she then looked for Helena who was as usual awake but grumpy. Suddenly there was a screeching of owls and letters were falling everywhere and soon an owl dropped a letter for Alex. She frowned as she opened it.

"Wonder what this is…" opening it she saw it read,

_Alexis,_

_Roses may be red,_

_Violets may be blue,_

_Honey may be sweet,_

_But it's not as sweet as you._

Alex fought to keep her mouth closed and her eyes from widening. Fortunately she succeeded at the more obvious reaction, she failed at the other. Lissa looked around the hall trying to make it look as if she was simply looking around aimlessly She turned back to her sister and conversationally said,

"No one, overly suspicious. Neville is staring at you but I thing it's 'cause the fur on your tail is raised."

"I swear when I find out who sent this they are SO dead." Alex said smiling out of embarrassment.

"Alex, it's just a love note. I used to get them all the time. You save them for later stories or until you find out who sent them, then you can get rid of them." Lissa said shrugging. She wasn't kidding she had gotten them all the time. Only she'd made the mistake of ripping them to shreds and throwing away the pieces before she learned she could correct the horrible spelling and grammar and return them to the sender. The kid was never fond of that. What none of the sisters saw was the twins grin at each other and slap a high five under the table.


	7. The begining to an end

The beginning to an existence of a non-existent love life.

"Lissa this is not just any love note, this has never happened to me before!!!"

"Ok, just breathe Alex, just breathe." Lissa said taking her sisters hand and massaging it.

"This is so awful that not even that helps it Lissie-chan!" Alex cried in anguish. Seconds later She had her head on the smaller brunette's shoulder. She was making noises that sounded strangely like whimpering.

"Is she… _crying_?" Draco asked with an incredulous sneer on his face. Lissa tilted her head back so she could see him.

"No, She's whimpering. Kind of like a wolf cub… an upset wolf cub." Lissa said before stroking her sister's hair.

"What is it? What's happened?" Helena asked as she slid over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, no not _more _of them!" Malfoy said in disbelief, "One is crazy enough!"

"Buzz off Malfoy." Helena snapped at the blonde boy as she seated her self between him and Lissa who continued to stroke Alex's hair.

"Lean forward." Lissa replied, when Helena did as she asked Lissa whispered the story in her ear.

"Yeeks. Can I see the note in question?" Wordlessly Alex handed it to her. She read it and replied,

"Huh, it's sweet. Who sent it?"

"No clue." Lissa replied.

"I see…are you ok?" Helena asked moving Alex's hair out of the way and getting as close to eye level with her as she possibly could.

"Mm mm." Alex said shaking her head.

"Ok Here's what your gonna do. You're gonna pick your head up and you are going to narrow down the choices of who it could be. If it's real then its up to you what we do to the person when we find them…" Helena was cut off when Alex's head shot up her eyes wide and filled with a sudden ferocity.

"Kill Them!!!!" Lissa smiled and then quoted Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove,

"Ah, how shall I do it? Oh, I know. I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless, little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives..." Lissa then laughed evilly which was truly kind of frightening, to see the angel laughing like a devil. "...I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say!" Lissa knocks over her empty goblet. Looks at it and then says, "… Or, to save on postage, I'll just poison him with this! Ohhoh Take it Kronk, Ohhoh Feel the power." She lifted the goblet and gave it to Helena who held it gingerly looking at it with a sudden wonder.

"Oh, I can feel it." She replied seriously.

"Our Moment of Triumph approaches." Lissa threw her head back dramatically and cackled evilly smacking Draco in the face with her long braid.

"It's Dinner Time!!!!" Just then the trio noticed the great hall had gone silent. Lissa bowed her head quickly and muttered a quick, quiet, "Sorry." As she became very shy, She heard Dumbledore clapping and Umbitch huffing while Minerva laughed quietly she swore she could hear Snape rolling his eyes. Hagrid laughed and clapped saying stuff like they had real talent there. Alex grinned,

"That was good Lissa. That was really, really good." She then went back to chewing her thumbnail and wondering who sent the note. Minutes later the trio was divided. Lissa went off to music while Helena and Alex walked off to Potions with Snape. Of course being a tad magically challenged the two remaining girls blew something up in the process of making a potion. Snape turned around to glare at them and lecture them when the girls pointed at each other and yelled,

"SHE DID IT!!!!!" He rolled his eyes and walked away, not wanting to deal with them.

"Ah!" Alex yelled when Helena bit the offending finger that was still pointed at her. "Oh, you know what fine!" Alex replied as she bit Helena's finger. Neither girl bit very hard thankfully. Back in Music Class the professor made them all sing a song or a piece of a song. Solo. She _hated _singing solo in front of class. She did it any way, She was glad she did, it was a pop quiz. She chose Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent.

"_**Miss on her own **_

_**Miss almost grown **_

_**Miss never let a man help her off her throne **_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected **_

_**She'll never, ever feel rejected **_

_**Little miss apprehensive **_

_**Said ooh, she fell in love.**_

_**What is this feeling taking over? **_

_**Thinking no one could open the door **_

_**Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real **_

_**What happened to Miss Independent's no longer need to be defensive? **_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love, is true **_

_**Misguided heart **_

_**Miss play it smart **_

_**Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no **_

_**But she miscalculated **_

_**She didn't wanna end up jaded **_

_**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love **_

_**So, by changing a misconception **_

_**She went in a new direction **_

_**And found inside, she felt a connection **_

_**She fe~ll in love~!"**_ As soon as she finished her shy demeanor took over yet again. She sat down and un-braided her hair only to re-braid it repeating the process of braiding and unbraiding her long hair for the rest of the hour. As soon as she was allowed to leave she ran for it. Only problem was that she plowed straight into Draco. "Oof!" She said as she landed on the ground. Normally that wouldn't have mattered except that when she fell she took him with her causing him to be practically on top of her. Her initial reaction was to scream. And then she recognized him. His face was scrunched up in pain his hands clasped over his ears.

"OWW! Damn, talk about overreacting!" He said.

She bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, Draco… you ok? Not deaf or anything?"

He shook his head rapidly, to clear his ears of the ringing. "Why'd you scream?!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm Sorry!" She said scooting back so she could stand up. She checked the time on a watch she had in her bag. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!!!" She gathered up all her stuff and ran again. "Bye Draco! Sorry again!!!" To get there faster she opened her wings and flew. Luckily she had Care of Magical creatures next. Hagrid wouldn't mind if she flew in, she hoped.

"She's so odd." Draco said to no one in particular.

"I wonder why he's never mean to me… After all I am a Hufflepuff. It makes sense that he's not mean to you Alex." Lissa said after she landed in front of Hagrid and apologizing for being late.

"He likes you." Alex said. Normally she would have asked Helena for her opinion but currently Helena wasn't there.

"_WHAT?!" _Lissa screamed silently. She had to try very hard not to vocally express her out burst.

"Well I can't say for sure yet but I think so yeah."

"Oh dear…"

"Why don't you check? You _are_ the empath after all."

"I can't do that, I don't have a good handle on this power yet. If I don't consciously block every one's emotions out I'll drown in them. I can't decipher what emotion belongs to what person except with you and Helena. Sometimes Luther… but that's it."

After the days classes were over Lissa walked Alex back to her common room, it'd been a long day. As they hugged good-bye Alex slipped a note into her sister's hand. Lissa didn't open it until she went to meet Helena.

_Meet me in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Tell Hells._

Lissa folded the note back up and slipped it into Helena's hand before hugging her goodbye and running back to her own common room. Later that night the triad was talking in hushed tones of what they were going to do the rest of the year. They did everything they could to narrow down who could be sending Alex the love notes. They didn't get very far. But they tried. Early the next morning the girls snuck back into their own houses, quiet as mice, to get some more sleep before breakfast.


	8. The Halloween Party

The Halloween Party.

The next week there was another note, and then the week after another. The love notes kept coming for the next month. Every night the girls met they narrowed it down some more. By the time Halloween rolled around they'd narrowed it down to be in Gryffindor. For the past 2 months Lissa had kept her sisters calm while in defense against the dark arts class until finally the week before Halloween, she snapped. Her inability to keep her sisters calm triggered a dormant power in the two girls. Helena's fists erupted in flames, she stared at them in wonder, her new power was pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire. Depending on her mood the flames could be blue or they could be red. Alex could duplicate objects depending on her mood and the necessity of the object at the time.

"Half-breeds will not speak in my class!" Umbridge said when Lissa had tried to answer a question.

"You. You foul, loathsome, pink wearing, bit—" Her words were cut off when Luther, who was now officially Helena's boyfriend, clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from getting in trouble.

"Lissa! Calm down, you'll be in huge trouble if you finish that word." Lissa continued to swear, her words muffled by Luther's hand. Helena levitated the desks and books and had every one except Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco--- who was watching in wide eyed surprise as the small girl next to him glared daggers at the pink woman who stood before her--- backing away.

"You were saying half-breed?" Lissa reached out and slapped Umbridge across the face. Luther grabbed Lissa's hands and secured them behind her back with one of his own hands releasing her mouth for a few moments.

"Don't you dare call us 'half-breeds' ever again! I was trying to answer _your_ goddamed question! You don't want the answer, fine don't ask! We've all put up with your constant nose in the air 'I'm better then you' attitude for the past two months, I won't make that mistake again!" Alex appeared to be doing nothing because she was standing there an evil smile on her face as she spoke to the teacher, if you could call her that, in her mind. Helena picked up a textbook and it burst into orange and yellow flames.

"Oooh~!" she said grinning mischievously at the burning book before throwing it at the teacher, the flames singed the pink hat she wore.

"Detention!!!" she screamed.

"Fine!" Lissa spat. There wasn't anything the pink wearing discriminating thing could do to her since she could still heal herself, to an extent, and others.

"Mr. Luther!" she screeched, "Take them to the headmaster! I will be there shortly!"

"Right…" He smiled as he escorted the still fuming girls out of the room. "I'll take you to Dumbledore where you will explain what she's been doing for the past 2 months and you will serve your detention with him probably doing something you'll like."

"Fine." And there was a loud crash from inside the classroom as tables and books hit the ground. They walked quickly to Dumbledore's office

"Does this mean I can't make her go insane?" Alex asked annoyed that her fun was ruined.

"That's exactly what it means." Luther replied.

"Awww!!!! But its fun!"

"Never the less she is a professor." He said.

"Girls, what are you in for?" Dumbledore asked

"Detention. Lissa here exploded when she was trying to give an answer and was denied the right to speak."

"She also called me a half-breed." Lissa said as she began to pet Fawkes.

"She calls all of us Half-breeds." Helena said

"Lissa usually manages to keep us three calm enough to stand the class but this time she couldn't control her own anger. She slapped her." Alex explained with a laugh, holding a book in her hand when all of a sudden there were two. "Can you beleive it? _Lissa_ slapped a _teacher_! Ha!"

"I didn't mean to but she made me mad, you know what happens when I'm angry, I do drastically stupid things."

"You sure its not stupidly drastic?" Alex asked with a grin before going to inspect how she managed to duplicate the book. Lissa smiled at her.

"_I like that!" _Lissa thought making Alex's grin grow wider.

"Another thing, since Lissa is an Empath when her ability to keep calm flew out the window with your's following she accidentally and unknowingly awakened another power in you two. That why you Helena can now play with Fire and you Alex can duplicate things on a whim." Luther told the three girls. "Anyway, Head master, they need to serve detention, try not to give them something they'll enjoy too much."

That night they were helping McGonagall and Hagrid with Halloween party planning.

**Halloween**

The morning of Halloween came none to quickly and Hermione and the girls were up at 7:00 in the morning getting ready. Hermione had offered to help the night before since the girls couldn't really do magic

Helena's hair was dyed blonde and cut, magically of course, so it hung in her eyes and looked almost like a yellow mop with a tiara sitting lopsided in it. She wore a white and green striped shirt with a black jacket. She wore black pants and white knee high boots that laced up the front in black.

Lissa's hair was easy; all they had to do was give her bangs that swept to the other side of her forehead. Her dress was long and a glittering gold that touched the ground. A thick blue ribbon tied around her small waist to match the one that held her hair back. The tails of the bow around her waist came to a stop about half way down her skirt. The bodice had the general design of a tank top but with thicker straps and gold sheer sleeves that ended just below her elbows and hung to her waist when she held her arms in the air. Hermione altered Lissa's eye color slightly so it would be a striking blue matching that of her sash. A pair of diamond earrings sparkled in her ears matching a Russian styled tiara that sparkled like millions of tiny diamonds covered it whenever she so much as turned her head. Lissa walked to a tall mirror Hermione had conjured for them and looked at thelong lost Russian Princess staring back at her.

"Is that really me? Wow... And Look at you Hermione! You look amazing! Like a real Grecian goddess, and Helena you… I have to say I'll be glad when your hair is back to normal. But you look good, I'm sure Luther will be surprised. Alex! It's your turn now! Sit, Sit!" Lissa ordered happily. Alex sat, but she wasn't quiet about it.

"I'm not a dog Lissa! I am a wolf! And I don't know why this is nessecary I look like I wear makeup normally anyway, and my hair is usually quite straight."

"I know, I never said or thought you were! and it's needed because this is halloween. Your hair curls, you know that as well as I do." She said brushing Alex's hair out before letting Hermione magically straighten it. As she straightened Helena applied make-up sparingly. Lissa found a billowy sleeved top, also known as a peasant blouse, and a long, burgundy colored, 3 tier crushed velvet skirt that had enough fabric so if she pulled the end hem up to level with her hip there was still more fabric that rippled around her long legs.

"Make up is done!" Helena said closing her bag with a zip.

"And so is her hair." Hermione said grabbing the previously conjured banjo from the foot of Alex's bed. Lissa handed Alex the blouse and skirt, as she changed Lissa tugged at her newfound dress. After Alex changed the four girls went to see Professor McGonagall who didn't recognize them, Hermione was Megara, a grecian beauty, Lissa was Anastasia Romanov, a Russian Princess, Helena was Belfagor form an anime she'd watched, and Alex was a very pretty banjo player.

"Good morning, who might you four be?"

"Its us Professor, Hermione, Alex, Helena and Lissa." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, my girls I hardly recognize you. You must be here for your masks no?" Lissa nodded grinning.

"I don't think you'll need one Helena but just in case." Wordlessly McGonagall waved her wand and dragged it across in front of the girl's faces and a mask that matched their out fits materialized on their faces, so that no one would know whom it was under the costume. "Now if you would drop the name of who you are today into the sorting hat, and later tonight you will draw a name from it and that person will be your partner for the masquerade ball and for the games we will play. However you and you're partner may not speak to each other until after the ball. That's part of the fun." She said and the girls dropped their names into the hat.

Normal classes had been canceled and it was a day of fun and games, there was karaoke, and bobbing for flying apples and tons more. Professor Umbridge ruined the fun when she could.

**At the ball**

Lissa was dancing with a boy dressed as a Prince his hair a dark brown his eyes a surprising shade of grey. She spent the dance wondering who he was.

Alex danced with a tall red haired boy with blue eyes; he was dressed as a pirate so his mask was red and white swirls on a black background.

Helena danced with Luther who hadn't dressed up and therefore didn't wear a mask. Helena's mask was hidden beneath her blonde mop of hair, which had slowly started to turn back to brown and was slowly growing out again.

Hermione was dancing with a red haired boy with blue eyes, that she knew to be Ron, looking nervously around the room through a black mask with pirate swords crossing around his eyes and at the corners of the mask. He was dressed as a pirate who kept trying to not step on her feet.

Ginny danced with a tall boy with dark brown hair that flopped almost neatly over his _un_scarred forehead, he was dressed as Aladdin and wore a dark red mask with a blue genie in a corner, a monkey in another, a carpet in another and a snake in the last corner.

Draco danced with a small girl with long brown hair tied back with a blue bow and bangs that swept over her forehead. Her mask was a glittery gold and blue sunrise and her eyes were a shade of blue that matched the color of the ribbon holding her hair back.

Fred was dancing with a tall girl with long straight brown hair and hazel eyes that looked through a dark red mask with glittery black and white musical notes swirling around her eyes.

Ron was dancing with a girl in a long purple dress with a slit ending just above her knee, her brown curls cascaded down her back in an elegant ponytail and her brown eyes looked at him knowingly through a purple glittery mask with gold swirls bordering her eyes and spiraling out to border her mask.

Harry was dancing with a small red haired girl he thought to be Ginny, who wore a flowy light blue dress that ended at her ankles with a slit up to her knee, she had a pair of butterfly wings attached to the back of her dress. Her mask was a darker blue then her dress with glittering butterflies bordering her eyes and swirling out to the top left corner and bottom right corner.

After the ball was over all the boys bent down and kissed the hand of their partner and all the girls' bobbed curtsies, to the best of their abilities, in return.

"Goodnight Ronald." Hermione said before smiling and walking away.

"Goodnight." Lissa whispered as she sank into a deep graceful curtsey before standing and lifting her skirts up a bit and running to meet up with Hermione.

Luther gave Helena a quick kiss goodbye and as punishment for embarrassing her again an apple flew over and hit him in the head. By the time he turned around she was already with Hermione and Lissa.

Alex bobbed a clumsy curtsey, Lissa was always the one who curtseyed never her or Helena ever did. Her partner stifled a laugh when she nearly tripped she glared at him and finished the curtsey before holding the ends of her skirt to her hips and running to the three girls. After all the girls exited the room the boys were allowed to remove their masks.

Luther watched the boys who had danced with Helena's sisters and Hermione, surprisingly Lissa was with Draco who had watched curiously as his partner left without taking off her mask. Alex was with Ron's brother, Fred, who grinned at his twin George triumphantly. Hermione had been dancing with Fred and George's younger brother Ron.

"_I guess the only ones who didn't know who the other was would be Lissa and Draco, Alex, and Ron… interesting…" _Luther thought. Alex heard but decided to keep this juicy tidbit of information from Lissa who was still musing over her partner's identity.

"_So who was I paired with?" _Alex asked.

"_The boy who sends you love notes once a week."_

* * *

see profile for costumes.


	9. Bloody Mistletoe

**Bloody Mistletoe.**

"Where are you guys going for the holidays?" Ron asked Alex.

"We were going to stay here…"

"Why don't you come with us? Hermione and Harry are coming. Mum would probably enjoy meeting you." Ginny said.

"Sounds like fun!" Lissa said as she walked towards a doorway.

"Lissa look out!" Helena said trying to warn her sister of the mistletoe she was about to get stuck under with Draco. She was too late. "I tried to warn you. Now you guys have to kiss in order to get through that door way."

"This is ridiculous." Draco said trying to get through the doorway but he was stopped as is there was an invisible wall.

"It won't let us through, it's magic mistletoe. Might as well get it over with so we can both get out." Lissa said turning to look at Draco. He turned around and he began to bend down slightly as she began to rise on her toes. Their lips collided suddenly and they wound up kissing. Lissa blushed scarlet and walked quickly out of the doorway. He walked away quickly as well. One by one every one walked through careful not to get stuck with anyone.

"Hehe you're not so innocent anymore are ya, Lissie-chan?" Alex said grinning at her sister who glared right back before looking away and smiling.

"Shut up Alexei." Lissa said with a small grin Alex's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She closed it with an audible snap and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"You like him! Finally! It's about time you got a decent boy to like! I mean really you're 16 and you've been disgusted with all the boys you've met so far except for the gay ones or the taken ones and even then you didn't want to date any of them!" Alex said in hushed tones. Lissa graced her sister with one of her best 'if looks could kill' glares.

"I most certainly do not like him! He's a foul, loathsome, evil, little… _ferret_!" she said exasperated.

"Ok, Ok, whatever you say!" Alex said holding her hands in the air defensively still grinning.

"Good." Later that night on the way to dinner, Lissa spotted Draco and placed a hand over her stomach, which was doing little flip-flops every time she saw him, heard him or even thought of him. "Alex, Helena, guys, I'm not feeling so good, I'm gonna go see Madam Pomfrey, ok? I'll see you later." She said turning around and walking away before they could tell her madam Pomfrey was with all the other teachers. Instead of going to the hospital wing she went straight to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle looked at her and asked,

"He's not here, you know." Lissa shook her head.

"I know. I don't care. I want to go up and wait for him."

"Say the right words and I'll let you by."

"Lemon drop." It jumped aside for her.

"I'll tell him you're waiting when he comes if you want."

"Please." She nodded before stepping into the space between the golden eagle's wings. She soon stepped into the familiar office and walked straight to Fawkes who perched on her arm when she held it out.

"Oh Fawkes what is wrong with me!? I'm a Hufflepuff for Jareth's sakes! Not to mention it was only a little while ago that I had no desire to start crushing on any boy, let alone him! I mean really!"

"Bee in your bonnet Lissa?" The hat sounded from across the room.

"Oh, Hi hat, yeah I guess you could say that." She said as she walked over and placed it on her head still holding Fawkes on her other arm.

"Goodness child that is not a bee that is a bee _hive_!" the hat remarked. "So many questions." He tutted as she sat back down on the stairs.

"You're telling me! They're buzzing around in my head constantly these days! And I still haven't figured out whom I was dancing with on Halloween! That one bothers me to no end! He was so… gentle. Almost as if he was afraid he break me but not quite, and his eyes!" she giggled,

"Well! I must say you don't see eyes like those very often! He was watching me like he was trying to figure out who I was. And when he kissed my hand…" she trailed off bursting into a fit of giggles. She let Fawkes perch on her knees so she could cover her face with her hands and squeal like a love sick school girl, which was of course exactly what she was whether she liked it or not.

Little did she know was that the very same question had plagued Draco's mind since she stepped into his arms. She had been so willing, so trusting, so pretty… Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to eating. Alex over heard and her pumpkin juice nearly came out her nose. She put her goblet down quickly and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She put her elbow on the table and her face in her hand as she grinned and laughed quietly.

"You're besotted with her!" She said looking at Draco who stared at her wide-eyed and thought.

"_Stay out of my head! And I most certainly am not!"_

"_It's not like I can help it! And it looks like you most certainly am are!"_ she replied laughing silently. _"Don't worry she's besotted with you as well!"_

"_Who is she?"_ he thought, his eyes on his food as he ate.

"_As if I know! But she's the only one whose thoughts constantly drift back to looking _up_ at you during the ball!"_ She replied as she picked up her goblet again and took a cautious sip. She was only half lying, she knew exactly who she was but its not like she was going tell Draco that, she had a loyalty her sister after all.

Dumbledore stood and every one's attention shifted.

"Good evening. I trust you all know that next week you will all be going home to your families for the holidays. But what you don't know is that before you do we are having another party. And yes there will be a masked ball. You may wear what ever you like but you must wear your mask from the Halloween ball as well." After dinner Helena, Luther, Alex, Fred, George and Hermione walked and talked them selves right under the mistletoe. Hermione and George were able to pass right underneath since Hermione had pulled ahead of the group and George had seen the plant however Fred and Alex got caught.

Realizing they were stuck Fred swooped down and planted a kiss right on Alex's lips. Before strolling right out from underneath the accursed plant. She blinked rapidly.

"Was not expecting that…" she said before walking on with Hermione to the hospital wing, to find Lissa, not there.

"_**I follow the night. **_

_**Can't stand the light**_

_**When will I begin to live again?**_

_**One day I'll fly away.**_

_**Leave all this to yesterday…**_

_**What more could your love do for me?**_

_**When will love be through with me?**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"**_Lissa unknowingly sang.

Fawkes trilled at her and she blinked bringing herself out of a hopeless daydream. Standing before her was Professor Dumbledore standing there and smiling at her looking over the tops of his half moon glasses.

"Oh, Hello professor." She said standing up and smiling at him.

"Lissa, my girl, my gargoyle tells me you've been up here waiting for me since dinner started. Was there something you wished to tell me?" she sat back down quickly.

"Kind of." She said tugging on the end of her ponytail behind her back.

"This one's got a head _full_ of bees Albus!" the hat said reminding her it was still on her head, "so many unanswered questions…" She raised her eyes to the brim of the floppy hat.

"I see. Well my dear girl lets see if we can answer some of them for you." He waved his wand and the hat soared back to its spot on the shelf. Dumbledore sat down beside her. "Now then what's this all about?" he asked as tears threatened to spill from her grey-blue eyes.

"It's all just so bloody confusing and frustrating! One minute I'm perfectly happy and fine being single and then suddenly I can't go a day with out thinking of him at least once! I'm not a proper witch! I haven't even got a wand!" he stopped her.

"A wand we might be able fix, try this." He handed her his wand, "now give it a flick and say 'lumos'" she nodded and did as he said and the tip of his wand lit up, as did her tear-streaked face. She laughed and so did he. "There now, we can send you, your sisters and Hermione down to Olivander's and get you all wands, Would that make you happy my dear?" she nodded,

"Very much professor!"

"Good. Now then what's this about a boy?" he asked his eyes twinkling as he took his wand back. She grimaced.

"I don't know who he is sir, but He was my partner at the ball on Halloween. Now, I can't find him no matter how hard I look, I'll probably never see him again since we probably won't have another masked mall… Alex thinks I'm besotted, I'm not. I'm just a little confused. He probably hasn't given me a second thought since then." She ranted having gotten up and started pacing as she talked and waved her hands around vigorously.

"We're having another masked ball." He said watching her over the top of his glasses.

"What? We are? When?" she asked quickly immediately distracted from her rant.

"We are. It will be this week, I'm sure your sisters and Hermione will fill you in on the details. Moulin Rouge, lovely movie…" when she looked at him funny he explained.

"You were singing when I walked in, I recognized it as _One Day I'll Fly Away_ from a muggle movie called Moulin Rouge."

"You know it sir?"

"I do, such a sad ending though… makes me cry every time." He said as he stroked Fawkes' feathers. She grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck planting a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you professor. I feel better now." Her stomach growled and she laughed sheepishly, "Albeit a bit hungry." He laughed and patted her hand. He watched her as she left humming softly to herself. Dumbledore laughed and looked at Fawkes.

"Young love." He sighed before standing up and sucking on a lemon drop.

"_Hey Alex, do you know who the girl I was dancing with was dressed as? She sparkled like millions of tiny diamonds covered that thing in her hair and her earrings." _Draco thought.

"_Anastasia Romonov. Russian Princess, that thing on her head was a Russian tiara. Surely you know what that is?" _She replied snapping a bit at him at the end.

"_Jeez no need to bite my head off, yeah I know what a tiara is. What's got your knickers in a knot?"_

"_I'm trying to find my sister. She said she was going to see Madam Pomfrey just before dinner but she's not in the hospital wing."_

"_Maybe she's in the Hufflepuff common room?"_

"_Doubt it. She's hardly ever in there."_

"_Dumbledore's office perhaps?"_

"_Now there's an idea, She does like Fawkes. Thanks Draco, I'll have her kiss you later." _Alex joked.

"What_?!?!" _

"_Kidding Draco!" _Alex ran towards Dumbledore's office where she found Lissa humming to herself and spinning in circles.

"Lissa!" she called. Lissa looked up and smiled.

"Hi Alex! Guess what? We get to have wands! We can do magic!!" Alex looked at her sister and blinked,

"When did this happen?"

"When I was talking to Dumbledore, I was upset and not being able to do magic was part of the reason. He gave me his wand and I was able to perform Lumos, a light charm! And now you must tell me about the ball." Lissa explained quickly.

"Oh, cool! Any way, the ball is going to be like the last one and we have to wear our masks, the girls have to wear dresses or skirts and the boys have to wear dress robes, we're all going shopping with Hermione and Ginny tomorrow morning, bright and early before all the other girls get there. And we're going to pick out dresses and spend the day having fun." Lissa grinned up at her sister.

"Sounds Great!"

"What sounds _great_ you filthy half-breeds?" a high pitched voice was heard. The girls spun around and Lissa looked down.

"Wow, you are short…" Lissa said, not having ever stood up next to Umbridge. Lissa standing at 5'3" looked right over the top of the Professor's head. "What are you, 5 feet tall? And I thought I was small! If you must know, we're going to have fun, we're going to go out and act like girls our age seem to act." Lissa said fast enough that Umbridge didn't catch all of it. The girls turned and walked away passing directly under a mistletoe with out even noticing.

The next morning Alex, Helena, and Lissa were laughing their heads off in the Slytherin common room.

"By Jareth's crystal balls Alex!" Lissa cried between bouts of laughter, "Get out of our heads!!!" she finished.

"_You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do! Do what? Remind me of the babe!" _Alex said inside her sisters' heads. Draco came down stairs, shirtless his hair sticking out every which way. Lissa saw him first, her laughter stopped for the most part except for the occasional giggle that escaped her lips. She was grinning from ear to ear and she was blushing like crazy. Alex looked at her sister and then turned to see what had her all cherry red.

"ohhhh~!" Alex laughed, _"oi, Helena lets leave Lissa and Draco alone for a bit, shall we?" _Helena looked at Lissa and then looked at Draco and nodded to Alex.

"Be right back, Lissie-chan!" she said ruffling her younger sister's hair as she and Alex walked up to Alex's dormitory. Lissa's stare was broken when he noticed and waked a hand in front of her face. Startled she fell off the arm of the chair, her legs kicking madly as she tried to stay up right. "oof." She said as she landed in the chair. "What was that for?" She asked him trying not to giggle at his appearance.

"You were staring at me."

"Oh… Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Why are _you _in here any way, you're a Hufflepuff." He said with a slight sneer.

"Because of Alex, the three of us are going shopping with Hermione and Ginny so me and Helena came to wake her up." She was chanting to her self in her mind, _"do not stare and do not comment. Do not stare and do not comment. God he's gorgeous… NO! Do not stare and do not comment. Do not even think about it!"_

"She's trying not to notice that he's shirtless and standing right in front of her." Alex whispered laughing quietly.

"…Draco…" Lissa whispered as she realized he'd been leaning closer to her.

"_There's something familiar about her…"_

"_Well duh, Draco its _Lissa. _You dropped her above the Slytherin table and got a mouth full of feathers! I mean really of course she's familiar!" _Alex replied silently with an eye roll.

"_That's not what I meant. And I've told you to stay out of my head haven't I?" _Draco thought back still leaning towards Lissa trying to figure out what was so familiar about her Lissa kept leaning back awkwardly. "Draco…!" she said again a warning to him as she fumbled around for her book.

"_You have, and I've told you I can't control it unconsciously yet and it takes too much concentration to block it consciously. Besides, it is _so_ much more fun to hear what you are thinking, especially around Lissa…"_

"_what's that---Ow!!!!!" _He thought as Lissa smacked him upside the head with her book_. _

"Personal space Draco, I tried to warn you." Lissa said pressing the spine of her book to her lips.

"You didn't believe in such a thing when you kissed me earlier." He said turning his back to her. She sat up and frowned,

"Hey! Unfair! It's not like I _wanted_ to kiss you! It was the stupid mistletoe. There's another boy I would have much rather kissed!"

"Oh really. And who might that be?" he asked with a sneer.

"None of your business." She said as Alex and Helena walked back into he room.

"Alex, we're going to be late for meeting Hermione and Ginny. Someone has the masks yes?" Lissa said standing up and smoothing her skirt. Alex fanned the 5 masks out in front of her like she just won a game of cards.

"Whose is that one?" Draco asked pointing to a gold and blue sunrise mask but Lissa thought he was pointing toward the blue mask with glittering butterflies, which was Ginny's.

"That one is Ginny's." Lissa chirped. "Ok! We are going now! Bye Draco!"

"Put a shirt on Malfoy!" Helena called over her shoulder as they walked out.

While Shopping they had to walk into several different shops to find the right dresses, and when thy came out all 5 girls were happy but only 4 had dresses to match their masks.

"Are you sure you're ok Lissa? I mean with not getting a dress?" Ginny asked and Lissa grinned tossing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah! I'm alright! Would I have liked a new dress that matches my mask? Yes. But am I ok with this cute christmassie one? Yes! I'll just wear my other dress to the dance, no biggie! And besides I got new shoes!" Lissa said opening a shoebox and showing off a pair of 3" heels with black lace over gold fabric and a black satin bow on the open toes.

"Those are adorable!" Ginny cooed and Hermione smiled a satisfied grin.

"I've got Hermione to thank, she found them!" With a crack dobby appeared in the snow before them.

"Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasly, Miss Alex Freedman, Miss Helena black and Miss Lissa Rodgers. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to give you these and to take your things back to your rooms misses." Dobby said pulling out an envelope and handing it to Hermione. He snapped and their bags and boxes floated out of their arms and he vanished with a loud crack.

"It's addressed to Olivander." Hermione stated. "I guess we're going to Diagon Alley over break." Hermione smiled.

At Dinner Dumbledore made his announcement telling every one hat the ball would be the next night before they all packed to go home. He expected hem all to get a good night's sleep and to stay out of trouble for the remaining day of classes. "Now off to bed with you pit pit!" He ended cheerily. Lissa walked off with Alex to Slytherin while Helena walked off to Gryffindor with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

The day went by quickly until a few hours before the dance. When it came time to get ready for the dance the bottom of Lissa's hair was curled and tied back with the blue Ribbon that matched the sash around her waist and the blue on her mask and the slightly altered blue of her eyes. Helena's long dark brown hair was brushed and put into a Victorian style hair do that reminded Lissa of Wendy's hair from _Peter Pan_.

Alex's hair was brushed back to get rid of her part, and separated into two low pigtails at the base of her neck and twisted until her hair coiled naturally into two buns. They were fastened with two dark and light blue beaded hair sticks in each bun. By some miracle and a bit of magic the buns managed to stay in. Ginny's hair was simpler, it was simply the hair by her temples twisted back adding more hair as they twisted the hair back until they fastened it in a braid starting at the nape of her neck.

Hermione's hair was more tricky then the others, excepting Helena's hair, Hermione's hair was first French Braided and then the part of the braid that hung down the back of her neck was tucked up and under the top part of the braid so her hair looked like the top half of a French braid. To keep it from falling apart violet and dark purple beaded hair sticks were woven through the braid.

At the dance all of them had a date except for Alex and Lissa, Lissa because she was too shy to ask any guy she didn't loathe out and Alex because most guys were actually frightened of her. About half way through the first dance Fred and George walked over to the two girls and extended a hand towards them.

"May we have this Dance Ladies?" They asked, with Fred reaching for Alex's hand and George reaching for Lissa's.

"Gladly." Lissa replied placing her hand gingerly in George's.

"Yeah, Sure why not." Alex said placing her own hand in Fred's. As if on Cue the twins pulled both girls to their feet and proceeded to dance their way over to every one else. Draco watched as the girl spun out and back into Fred when he and George switched places.

"George, why did you switch with Fred?" Alex asked, she had a knack for telling twins apart.

"Because there's a boy who seems to be watching your sister quite intently and we're simply trying to give him the opportunity to cut in." George whispered back so Draco didn't over hear. When Lissa and Alex spun out again Draco seized the opportune moment and stole Lissa away in a dance. Lissa laughed,

"Very nice." Draco blinked and said nothing he knew the girl's voice but he couldn't think of why.

"Who are you?" he asked in hushed tones.

"I promise to tell you if you tell me. Tonight when the Dance is officially over, or our feet commit a mutiny, which ever comes first, I'll take off my mask and you'll take off yours. We'll tell each other our names if we still don't recognize each other. Deal?" she replied in just as hushed tones.

"Deal." He agreed.

"You look amazing tonight Helena." Luther said addressing a tall girl wearing red heels with a matching red Princess fit strapless dress with white beaded flowers and a slit at her thigh, and a matching red mask with white hibiscus flowers on it that adorned her face.

"How'd you know it was me Luther?" She asked.

"You can't walk in heels that thin."

"They are called stiletto's. And I didn't think it would be that obvious." She corrected him.

"The heels add to your clumsiness. But the slit… the slit I like." He said tracing a finger to the top of the slit making her blush and place his hand firmly back on her waist.

"Watch that hand Luther." She glared. Hermione watched Alex and Fred. Alex's spaghetti strapped dress was a dark blue that ended just past her knees, the heels she wore were no more then 2 and half inches high but they sparkled like Lissa's tiara. There was a bow at her hip where the sash tied and then hung down the side of the dress.

Hermione was quite happy with her own dress, Simple but elegant. It was a light purple with spaghetti straps and beading starting at a star clip her waist and going across the front in rays. The dress had a ruffle that rippled down the bell shaped skirt from the star.

Ginny's Dress was perhaps not the most elegant of them all but however still pretty. It was a white dress with a corset like bodice. Small light blue flowers decorated the bodice while the skirt flowed down to the floor in white satin. Light blue gloves covered her arms up to her elbows.

As the music ended Professor Dumbledore sent every one off to bed but not with out curtsy's and bows and the removal of the masks.

Hermione took her mask off with a grin. "Hermione!" Ron squeeked, "You mean It's been you I've been dancing with the whole time? At Halloween too?" She laughed.

"Honestly Ronald, how thick are you? Yes it's been me even at Halloween." She said watching as Alex and Helena removed their masks and went over to Watch Lissa and Draco take theirs off. As soon as Draco removed his Lissa's eyes widened.

"Draco?" she said her voice coming out in a squeek. "ohmygosh…!" she said quickly.

"Have you been thinking about me? Trying to figure out who I am?" He scoffed.

"Yeah. I'd be stupid not to."

"Well don't be disappointed or anything when you see who I am, ok?" she said before taking off her own mask.

~Flash back~

"I can't stand it!" he said loudly as he paced Snape's office.

"What… exactly can't you stand Draco?" He asked as he listened intently to the boy's rant, half of which he couldn't understand because the boy was talking so damn fast.

"Not knowing!" He cried.

"Not knowing what exactly?"

"Who she is!"

"Who exactly?" They were going in circles the last time they had done this merry-go-round Draco had nearly thrown something at the wall.

"That's just it! I don't know who she is! Alex can hear her thoughts but claims to have no knowledge of the girl's bloody name!"

"So it's about a girl then is it? The very girl you danced with at the Halloween ball no doubt?"

"Yes, that one!"

"Well Draco there's only one thing you can do."

"And what is that?"

"Wait."

"But I'm no good at waiting Professor!"

"Then get over her." Snape suggested with a shrug. Draco tried to forget about the girl but found it impossible. He saw her masked face every time he closed his eyes.

~Present~

"Draco…" she whispered as he walked away quickly. She was forced to watch his back and broke her heart into a million tiny pieces and she feared that it would never mend it self again. She refused to cry though not until she got to Hermione and Helena's Dormitory. Alex held the small girl close and tried to reassure her. In the end she simply said.

"I'll talk to him Lissie-chan, I'll talk to him." Alex said as she ran furiously after Draco, which was extremely painfully seeing as how she still wore her heels. When she caught up to him she glared at him.

"How could you! How dare you! That's my sister! I may be no empath but after seeing that look on her face I don't need to be! You broke her heart Draco! You broke it and now it'll take months to get her back to how she used to be! The last time someone broke her heart it took two years! And that was only her friend! But you, she _liked _you! I'll go so far as to say that she actually _loved _you! You idiotic bastard!" She said glaring daggers at him. When Alex got mad she didn't yell, no her voice went cold, so cold that you could swear you would freeze to death the moment you heard it. But in her eyes there was fire and you were burning in it if she was angry with you. And then she punched him, breaking his perfect nose.

"That… was for Lissa." She said turning around and walking to Gryffindor as quickly as possible. She reached the Fat Lady and told her the password. She ran up the stairs and into the room sliding to a halt on her knees looking up at Lissa who was sobbing. Her body shuddered every time she drew a ragged breath but for the most part she was silent and still. Alex climbed on the bed and rubbed the girl's back as Lissa leaned into her shoulder burying her face. Helena stroked Lissa's hair and was plotting ways to hurt Malfoy. Hermione sat on the floor looking up at the sobbing girl as she held her hands in her own.

The next day Lissa woke up before every one else and smiled dryly. Getting up quietly she went around and began to finish packing their bags. She changed out of her dress and hung it up neatly above her bag. She looked at her face in the mirror after she'd finished re-dressing, and shook her head. She washed away the tear tracks and tried to smile like she meant it but found she couldn't. Her eyes were sad and that was something she couldn't fix on her own. She went around and woke up her sister's and Hermione who'd fallen asleep in their dresses. They were on the train shortly and Lissa sighed, whenever she thought, or saw Draco. To her it was as if there was a blade in her heart and it gave a sharp twist whenever she saw or thought of the blonde boy who had broken her heart. It was worse when he looked at her and she caught him, then the blade pulled out and stabbed into her heart again. Everyone kept making her laugh which helped keep the blues away. Ron had no clue why she was so sad and whenever he tried to ask 5 vicious girls glared at him.

Soon they were at the burrow and the only crying Lissa was doing was because she was laughing so hard. The walked in side and lined up from tallest to shortest. Molly came running down the stairs grinning widely.

"Welcome home Dears!" she cried throwing her arms out for hugs. She went down the line hugging all of them. She stopped at Alex who was only after Harry because she and Helena were standing with Lissa.

"Oh! Guests! How wonderful! Oh, you must be Alex! Fred's told me all about you dear! He has the biggest crush on you. Did you know that? He's been sending you love letters for sometime now hasn't he dear?" and before Alex could respond Fred let out an alarmed,

"Mum!"

"Oops sorry dear was that a secret? Oh well! Oh and you must be Helena! Oh you are a lovely one! Pretty as a Rose with out a doubt Dear!" She said hugging Helena tightly just as she did with Alex and the previous five. "Oh! And you simply have to be Lissa! Oh yes, you do look like a doll!" Lissa grinned madly. She liked Molly a lot.

"Oh Hermione! How lovely you look today dear!" she paused for a moment and surveyed the rag-tag group "Anybody Hungry?" she asked suddenly.

* * *

see profile for dresses and Hair


	10. The Burrow

The Burrow.

**Warning: This Chapter Contains Descriptive Sexual Frustration.**

For the next few days Alex pieced together every note and clue she'd received since the beginning and to her annoyance it all added up; The quick kiss under the mistletoe, the notes that had her favorite color, orange, and the use of lioness and the hair of red eyes of blue. "Why didn't I see it before?!" She said hitting her head against Lissa's palm, which was between Alex's head and the wall.

"Alex, calm down. It's just a school boy crush he'll get over it." Helena said.

"But what if he doesn't? What happens then? And what if god forbid I start to like him back!" she turned to her sister. "On a side note, Luther is here. Down-stairs. He's waiting for you."

"Oooh." She took a step towards the door before turning around and saying, "I have an idea. Make him do stuff for you. Run laps around the house, pushups, the works. Distance your self from him. I'm not fond of it but if you have to do it, you could even break his heart." And with that Helena headed down stairs. She saw Luther and she walked up to him.

"Yo." She kissed him. He had opened his mouth to say hi and she kissed him.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked

"You mean other then you?"

"Yes." He replied without thinking.

"Hmm. Nothing much"

"Then why did you just kiss me? You always hated it if I came within three feet of you!" She gave him a strange look.

"Well fine. If you don't want my love, be that way." She walked off with a smirk on her face. He caught her wrist bewildered.

"Helena. Please. I'm confused. Three days ago you wouldn't have anything to do with me and now..." he traced his fingers up the inside of her arm and pulled her close to him. His other hand wandered under her shirt.

"So what are-" She laughed, "-you saying? You don't LIKE the attention?"

"Mm trust me, I do. In fact." he lowered his mouth next to her ear. "I love it."

"Hehe~ that's good, 'cuz you're going to be getting a lot more~" she said licking his ear. Luther pinned her against the kitchen counter. Both his hands so far under her shirt he could feel the wire in her bra. She gave him a slightly startled smile.

"Umm you know we're in a place where anyone could walk in anytime." Luther stops. He steps back, inside he is disappointed but he doesn't show it.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was what you wanted." She gives him an insulted look and says.

"Did I say stop? You know… It's quite a turn on. Doing it where people could see. But… if you're too worried…" She says walking away. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him. He kissed her and whispered, "You, are a very confusing girl, Helena." She kissed him back and replied,

"Really? Strange, I thought I was very clear on what I wanted…" she grinned at him.

"Mmm. And am I clear on what _I _want?" His hands slid up the back of her shirt undoing the clasp there.

"Oh you are sooo clear..." her hands fiddle with his belt "but am I?" his voice was thick when he whispered in her ear.

"What do _you _think?"

"I think... I think...I'm getting tired of teasing…" she said undoing his belt

"I think you're right." he nibbled on her ear as his hands slowly trailed down her back to her jeans. One of his hands went around to the front of the jeans the other down over her back pockets. He drew her zipper down slowly then popped the button there.

"You're... too slow." She said unbuttoning his shirt. He licked her cheek.

"Go a little faster then. Give me incentive to do the same. We still have unfinished business from the room of requirement. Would you like to finish it?" His thumbs hooked the edge of her shirt as he ran them up her body. She tackled him to the floor where she climbed on top of him.

"Hell yes." She said kissing him and teasing his lower region by NOT touching there (his hips and inner thighs) he pulled her close to him and kissed her fiercely. He pulled off her shirt.

"Thought you said you were done teasing."

"I lied"

"I see." he flipped her over onto her back. Kissing down her neck to her collarbone to her belly button until fabric stops him. He stopped there kissing her hips. She glared weakly at him.

"ahhahaaa you bastard"

"Stop me then." he dared as he tugged on her jeans so they slipped away slowly.

"...I...........don't wanna..." she kissed him "just go faster damn it!" she nearly yelled as she began to undo his pants "please...?"

"Whatever you want." he slid the straps off her shoulders and tossed her bra away.

"…Yaaaay...." he nibbled and kissed her chest as he tugged on her underwear. "Hey...no fair...you still have clothes on!"

"So... take them off..." He stopped tugging.

"Why fuck am I doing all the work?" She said as she started to take them off.

"All you had to do was ask." his pants were gone in seconds along with his shirt. "Better?" She sighed

"soo much..." She ran her hands along his chest. Her face turned red and she became a little unsure. He brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"We don't have to. If you don't want to."

"What? NO! I want to, TRUST ME, I want to. Just a little, ya know..." she pouted and blushed. He kissed her.

"It's fine. I understand. We'll go slowly, I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO!" She glared

"That's not what I meant. I meant if I go to fast or I do something you don't like tell me and I won't do it. We can still..." he brushed her hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Good, cuz I think we're past the point of no return" she laughed. He smiled as he kissed her.

"I love you Helena." She smiled.

"That's...nice to know...I..." he tugged at her underwear again. Slower this time.

"Yes?"

"Uh...well...I...uh...ya know...I..." She was finding it harder and harder to focus with his hands moving over her like that.

"Do you want me to stop?" he slowed down but didn't stop.

"Huh? No! No. God no..."

"Good..." he finished removing her under wear and got rid of his.

She blushed madly as she thought, _"You'd think with all the yaoi I watch I'd be USED to seeing.... _that_"_

"Do you love me Helena?"he asked quietly, kissing her once more.

"I…I---" just then, right when he was about to they heard Molly.

**--Warning over--**

"I'm very disappointed in you both!" She lectured them minutes later.

"I apologize Mrs. Weasly." Luther said. Helena said nothing. She simply stood there staring at the floor blushing like mad. Molly sent Helena up to her room, fully clothed and Both Alex and Lissa are staring at her open mouthed.

"What... happened?" Alex managed. Helena stared intensely at her.

"Think hard Alexis. Do you REALLY want to know?" she snapped.

"Oh... My... God... You didn't...!" Lissa gasped her mind forever scarred. Helena glared at her younger sister.

"YEAH. Thanks for reminding me!"

"Forgive the intrusion but You didn't like it?" Lissa asked, confused while closing the door and going to sit by her sister.

What the fuck are you talking about? We haven't DONE anything" Helena exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh dear. You want anything? Munchies? Comfort food?"

"I want HIM." By this time Helena was on the verge of tears. "Do you have ANY idea how SKILLED his hands are?! I swear I bet he's a SEX GOD" She collapsed on the bed "but alas...I wouldn't know"

"I'm sorry, Hells Bells." Alex said walking over. "One of these days, you'll get him. To tell the truth we'd thought that day we set you two up in the room of requirement..."

"Oh that? Nah we just thought most of that stuff to get u to go away"

"Well, it worked. For the most part." Lissa laughed and Helena whined.

"I would have thought you'd be GLAD I didn't do anything and would have made sure it didn't happen EVER again"

"All we really want is you to be happy. And as long as you don't wind up pregnant we don't care what you do." Lissa said

"Or come down with an STD." Alex chimed.

"Waahhhhhhh!!!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO WALK IN?!" Helena started to cry. "My life sucks."

"Don't worry. It'll happen before too long." Alex said her face turning red.

"I'm going to go get some chocolate for us, I'll be right back." Lissa said leaving the room, praying Luther would be fully clothed when she got there.

"waaa, he has such a hot body~like like like....."

"Zeus? Heracles (Hercules)? Narcissus?" She offered naming Greek gods.

"I know none of those people and he has SUCH A BETTER BODY"

"Wow. No wonder you're in such a knot." Alex stroked Helena's hair

"It's ok. It'll happen before too long. I'm sure. You know who Aphrodite is?"

"Yeah...I knew who the first two were also..." she pouted.

"Well, that what he thinks of you. He keeps referring to you as his Aphrodite in his head."

"That's so...cheesy honestly. But sweet at the same time" she laughed.

"That's what I thought." Alex said as Lissa walked in the door carrying a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. "Here have a cookie. Professor Lupin says chocolate makes you feel better."

"Of course. I love that man..."

"So eat plenty of it."

"It seems we're going on a picnic tomorrow. Maybe then you'll get to have your way with him." Alex said.

"Oh…mmm...that'd be nice..." she said thinking thoughts Alex wouldn't like to hear.

"ACK! Helena! Keep those thoughts to yourself please!" Alex cried out quickly blocking any and all incoming thoughts.

_______________THE NEXT DAY_______________

They walked down stairs and Helena blushed when she saw a shirtless Luther making breakfast. When he saw he gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning."

"Hi." She said before going to sit down and bury her head in her arms pretending to sleep. Soon they were off to have a picnic often Helena and Luther would try and sneak off, but most of the time they were unsuccessful. When it came time for desert Helena chose a Popsicle and began to lick it strangely.

"ew." Alex said.

"Mm Vanilla flavoured." She quirked an eyebrow at Luther and gave him a sultry smile. "Want a taste?"

"Double ew." Alex and Lissa said together watching the scene before them. Helena dramatically ran her tongue over the Popsicle.

"Oh mmmm oh, mmhmmm yum… Ohh yeah, mmm." She lay on her back looking at him moving the Popsicle in and out of her mouth. "Oh yeahhhh. Ohhhh, mmm ohh." Luther couldn't look away and he was reacting strongly to her behavior.

"Helena, Please stop…" he said his voice strained.

"Stop what? Eating?" She asked as she reached up and traced patterns on his leg with her finger.

"I'm gone!" Lissa said standing up and walking away.

"Me too." Alex agreed following Lissa. After a few minutes Lissa flew off into a few clouds shaking her head to clear it of the lusting emotions from Helena and her almost-lover Luther. She found a dark mansion after a while of flying, it was dark and slightly spooky, but nice looking all the same. She sat on the railing on the balcony silently helping Alex through her problems with Fred.

"_Just tell him you don't like him, or you can do what Helena suggested and have him do stuff for you. Have him run around the burrow every morning, pushups after lunch, and sit ups before bed. Have him build some muscle. I dunno Alex, just do what you think is right."_

"_But Lissie, I don't know what I think anymore!! How do you deal with the constant emotions buzzing around in _your _head? I mean between the general buzz of emotions from kids at school, and then Helena and Luther's constant Lust and wanting to play tonsil hockey—ugh so gross, I'm glad she's happy half the time now but if they could just tone down the intensity of their thoughts it would make my life a whole lot quieter."_

"_I second that thought, and I don't know how I deal with it. I wind up trying to block them out most of the time and it helps."_

"_On another note, you seem to be doing better. You were really upset when we left school."_

"_I can feel your emanating concern, relax. I'm not quite back to how I was but I'm getting better at… well getting better!" _she laughed inside her head because inside her heart even though she pretended to be fine she knew what 'fine' really meant, Fucked up, Insecure, neurotic, and emotional.

"_You always were an awful liar. Even to your self. Despite that, and despite not being an empath, I can tell you're trying not to be hurt by it, and that's good. I don't want you to lose another two years of your life picking up the pieces of your twice broken heart"_

"_Oh geez, don't remind me!" _she laughed, _"It seems so silly now, to have gotten so upset over losing a friend who wasn't even all that nice to me."_

"_You were 9 Lissie-doll, just a kid. That brat was important to you, just like Draco. Speaking of Draco look to your left…"_ Lissa looked to her right.

"There's nothing there…" she said aloud.

"_Your _other_ left." _Lissa looked to her actual left and saw a familiar blonde boy staring at her a humoured smirk on his face.

"Oh. …Hi…Draco."

"Hello Lissa." She just stared at him wide eyed. "Are you going to say something or just stare at me?" she looked away.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sitting. You?" He laughed, she was astonished.

"I live here."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose." She opened her mouth to ask him how to get a boy to stop liking someone but what came out was something entirely different.

"Why… why did you act like that at the party before school let out for the holidays?" He picked her hand up and kissed it as any gentleman should before turning and walking back,

"You should go before Father sees you."

"You didn't answer my question." She mustered up what little courage she had and said, "I won't go until you do."

"I was… surprised."

"Draco!" A man called from inside the manor.

"Coming Father." Draco called back. "Satified?" he asked her.

"For now..." she said jumping off the railing and flying away a smile on her face. He looked over to a corner and saw a large teddy bear he'd bought with a green ribbon around it's neck. She flew down to Alex and enveloped her in a hug.

"You're happy."

"If you can't get rid of Fred, will you give him a chance? You once told me to give a boy a chance and I didn't but, I want you to give Fred a chance if he doesn't go away. It might be good for you. Promise?" Slowly Alex nodded and Lissa gave her a tight squeeze because once Alex gave a promise she wouldn't go back on it if she could help it, and she'd never gone back on one yet.

Soon everyone was back at the burrow and Alex began her efforts to get rid of Fred, from push up's to her narrow escapes.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

Return to Hogwarts.

"This is probably the first time I've _Ever_ been happy to go back!" Lissa giggled.

"So, Alex When are you and Fred going to have that date?" Helena tormented with a grin. Alex groaned as three sets of eyes stared intently at her.

"He's taking me to Hogsmede Village when we get ther. I really don't want to go, but I promised, Lissie-doll here that I would."

"Who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with him right back!" Lissa chirped as she flopped down on a bench. Alex shot her sister a glare.

"Now why would you say something so silly Lissa?" Lissa shrugged shooting a grin at Alex. She ran her hands through her newly short cropped hair and bangs she let out a small laugh.

"So short!" Earlier Lissa had asked Molly if she could cut her hair. It had knotted too easily and was ridiculously annoying. Molly had agreed and cut it to just past Lissa shoulders with side bangs. In cutting it most of the curls had been reduced to waves but some still remained.

"I won't fall in love. You know that Lissa."

"No, actually, _you _know that. I have complete faith that Fred will get you to fall in love with him."

"She's got a point there actually." Helena said looking at Hermione who nodded.

"Girls" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded earning them both a smck on the head from Hermione.

"Boys. They just don't understand anything." She muttered.

"I resent that." Luther said as he walked into the compartment.

"It's getting rather crowded in here." Ron said.

"No worries, I'm not staying just dropped by to say hi." He said planting a kiss on Helena's forehead. Lissa suppressed giggles at Helena's face. She was making funny faces when he wasn't looking and grinning innocently at him when he was. None of them understood Helena's sudden personality change but then they never did, they simply got used to it. As Luther left Lissa let out a breath she'd held to hold her giggles. Alex smoothed her skirt as she'd bunched it up in her hands to distract her from Helena's silly faces. A few hours later they were all piling off of the train, after so long of being on the train Lissa had become unreasonably hyper. She grabbed Alex's hands and danced around in circles.

"Lissie! Lissie! Lissie-doll, Darlin'!" Helena laughed trying to grab hold of the small girl. "Lissie-doll calm down!!!!" She laughed as she caught her around the waist. "Sweetie, Chill." Lissa laughed,

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Alex asked Looking at Lissa in fake shock with one hand clutched above her heart.

"Goose." Lissa said rolling her eyes and grinning at Alex.

They continued to the castle and reluctantly split up into their three different houses, Alex to Slytherin, Helena to Gryffindor, and Lissa to Hufflepuff.

"Draco, may I have a word with you? Alex asked grabbing him by his arm and dragging him to a corner.

"What?"

"You like Lissa!"

"I do not!"

"Do too! I can hear it she can feel it. She doesn't know it's you, but she knows someone likes her! She's squealing in her head right now, quite loudly. Apparently _someone_ gave her a large teddy bear. No name, just a green ribbon with her name on it."

"I don't like her!"

"Your every thought revolves around her. Don't deny it, It's pointless."

"_She doesn't know does she?" _Draco asked silently. He had a reputation to keep up.

"No, she doesn't."

"_Good." _

"Ask her out. She'll say yes, I promise. She really likes you Draco, she tries to hide it but it's true. She's crazy about you." Back in her dorm Lissa was giggling and dancing around with her bear. It was so soft she couldn't help but hug it. She ran off to find Helena but in her excitement she took a wrong turn and then in an effort to find her way back she took several more wrong turns leading her to a door. She opened it thinking she'd find her way back but instead she found a mirror. Curiosity getting the best of her as always she walked to stand in front of the mirror. She saw Draco hugging her from behind while she held her bear. She reached towards the mirror but she pulled her hand back at the last second. In the mirror, she looked so happy, and Draco as well. He picked her up by her waist and swung her around quickly. She screamed lightly and laughed causing him to laugh as well. Lissa looked at the frame of the mirror and read,

"The Mirror of Erised…" She noticed there were words inscribed around the frame. "Alex could figure out what this said, she does like puzzles." She said taking out parchment and a quill form her pockets and writing down the words. "Huh Erised is desire spelled backwards, oh, well that makes sense. The mirror shows one what they truly desire. And what we can probably never have." Lissa concluded taking one last look at the mirror before walking right back out the door.

The next day Helena looked over Lissa's shoulder as she tried to draw what she'd seen in the mirror the previous day.

"Would you like some Help?"

"Please." And she began to describe what she'd seen to Helena as she drew. A few hours later Helena handed Lissa the drawing back. The drawing was bordered with a song running down the sides like columns.

"It's perfect. Thanks Hells."

"No problem, you really like this kid don't you?" at that Lissa turned Bright red.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Helena raised her eyebrows and pointed her wand at the paper Lissa was holding.

"Ok, ok, Fine. I like him. Is that such a bad thing?" She asked folding the drawing up so she could slide it into her pocket. "I'll see you later hells Bells." She said picking up her stuff and running down the stairs. About half way down the stairs she tripped and rolled down the stairs. For the most part she could protect her head but she couldn't manage to open her wings and fly out of the tumble. Towards the bottom her head hit the stair, rendering her unconscious. Draco saw her and the part of him that liked her reached out and picked her up. Right as Professor Umbridge came around the corner.

"Mr. Malfoy. I expected better of you."

"She hit her head, She may have valuable information on what Potter and his friends are up to." He lied through his teeth.

"Oh, very good Mr. Malfoy. Bring her to my office when she wakes up." She said as she waddled off. Draco levitated a piece of parchment that had fallen out of Lissa's pocket. As it levitated it unfolded and he saw the drawing and the song,

_**Baby**__**, I knew at once that you were meant for me **_

_**Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny **_

_**Though you're unsure **_

_**Why fight the tide **_

_**Don't think so much **_

_**Let your heart decide.**_

_**----**_

_**True to your heart **_

_**You must be true to your heart **_

_**That's when the heavens will part **_

_**And baby, shower you with my love **_

_**Open your eyes **_

_**Your heart can tell you no lies **_

_**And when you're true to your heart **_

_**I know it's gonna lead you straight to me **_

_**(Got to be true to your heart)**_

He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms, surprised. "Alex wasn't kidding, you really do like me…" He whispered as the parchment folded its self back up and he slid it into her hand. He took her to the hospital wing and sat on the foot of her bed just watching her. _"She cut her hair. It's actually really cute."_ He thought. Alex and Helena hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. They were a little tall for it but they managed it. He stood up and crossed the short distance before bending down and kissing her cheek lightly. "I'll be right back." He whispered before he left. As soon as he was gone the girls took off the invisibility cloak and sat next to their sister.

"Looks like my clumsiness has worn off on to you two." Helena noted with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it has. It's a real pain." Helena laughed right as Draco came back in and stat at the foot of Lissa's bed again.

"_Helena. She's awake." _Alex told her sister silently. _"You can tell by the way she's breathing and the way she holds her pillow clutched so tightly. She's trying not to laugh."_

"C'mon Alex, We can come back a little Later, If she wakes up before then she can find us." Helena said walking over to Draco. "If you hurt a single hair on her head I will personally fillet you.

"He won't hurt me." Lissa said into her pillow before sitting up, "Now scoot." She waited a little bit and repeated herself, "Scoot." And they left. "Sorry about them. They would give up a lot to protect me and I for them." She chose that moment to be brave she looked into his grey eyes, "And for you." She blushed and picked up the piece of parchment on the side table. "Did you see this?" When he nodded slowly she smiled, "Helena helped me draw it. I stumbled across a mirror yesterday and this is what I saw in it. You and me. Happy. Together. It shows people what the desire the most and I guess…" She trailed off blushing and looking away. To her amazement he smiled at her, a real smile.

"So you do smile." She teased before her bangs fell in front of her eyes. Frowning at them she tried to blow the away so she could see. He stifled laughter as he reached over and brushed them away lightly with a brush of his fingers. Under the invisibility cloak Alex and Helena clapped a hand over each other's mouths to keep from laughing with delight. His fingers trailed down to poke her nose.

"Of now it's war." She grinned bopping his nose in return. "Bop." She said before hesitantly trailing her fingers down his pale cheek tracing an invisible line. Jerking her hand back she bit her lower lip slightly before pouncing on him and enveloping him in a hug. Once she wrapped her arms around his waist she froze and very slowly she let go of him and retreated back to her pillow curling up into the smallest ball possible.

"Sorry!" she said and a slow smile crept over his face.

"It's alright. Just don't tell anyone." He said kissing her hand again and slipping a white rose in, before kissing her cheek quickly before getting up and walking away.

"You can come out now, Helena, Alex." When they did she looked at Alex like she'd been betrayed. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Lissie I can't do that and even if I could I wouldn't have. That was beyond sweet, the way he brushed your hair out of your face and the kiss he gave you on your cheek."

"I didn't know he could act like that and the Rose?! I mean how adorable is he? Can I have him?" Lissa looked at her sister is shock.

"No! You can't have him He's mine!"

"Suit your self. Oh by the way while you were sleeping, I drew this." Helena dangled a drawing of a naked Draco with just a bit of smoke covering a certain part in front of her sister's nose. Lissa screamed shrilly and clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned bright red. She snatched the drawing out of Helena's hand and held it close to her chest as Draco and Madame Pomfrey came rushing back in. Lissa took her hand away from her mouth, which was agape with embarrassing happiness, and began fanning her face with her hand.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD!!!!!" She shrieked. Kicking her feet violently. "DRAKID!!!!" Alex and Helena burst into a fit of laughter. Draco and Madame Pomfrey look at each other equally surprised. Madame P. shrugged and went to kick every one out which Lissa did obligingly.

The next frostbitten morning Fred took Alex to Hogsmede village for their first date. Helena and Luther tagged along leaving Lissa back at the castle. She was sitting in the library when they came up next to her taking her borrowed copy Monster book of Monsters away. She sighed,

"Now what? Can't I read in peace?"

"Hey Lissa, You are looking lovely today." Said some boy she didn't know.

"Hey, would you ever date a guy like me?" Said another boy she also didn't know.

"Buzz off, and No, I wouldn't." She said burying her nose in her book. She was Very close to hexing them into oblivion, or just smacking them with her Monster book of monsters, which she grabbed back and stroked the spine of to calm it down.

"AWWW, Why not princess? You know you want me." The second boy said wiggling his bushman eyebrows at her.

"Why are you flirting with me? I don't even know your name! And NEVER call me Princess. Do it again and you'll have a headache for a month." The first boy slapped her butt as she stood to leave. She yelped and then snapped her book shut and smacked the boy's shoulder hard with the book. He grinned and she glared ready to say some pretty insulting things when Draco came up.

"Lay off of my girlfriend unless you want to be sued for harassment." While the two guys looked at Draco with horror Lissa looked at him in surprise. Draco curled his arm around Lissa's waist and brought her close to him, a few seconds later she was being led away by her seemingly evil blonde savior.

"Uhh Draco? What just happened?" Lissa asked comfortable in his grasp.

"I just saved you."

"Yeah, I got that, but why? I've always handled boys flirting with me before."

"Yeah well now you have me." He said before walking away. He had fought back the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"Oh. Does that mean we're together?" she asked catching up to him.

"Yes." She giggled as his arm snaked around her waist again.

"But Draco We've never even been on a date not to mention you never asked me out to begin with."

"Princess, Would you like to go on a date?"

"Yes, but—"

"It's settled then c'mon I'll take you someplace nice." The emotion's that had been buzzing around in her head since she came back to school suddenly planted themselves and bloomed right there. Love. One was hers the other was Draco's. It was like a light bulb just turned on inside her head.

"Oh god I'm such an idiot. That's why you're suddenly so nice, you like me! How could I not see it before! You gave me the teddy bear! Which by the way I love. You caught me at the bottom of the stairs and sat with me. And why you didn't cringe when I hugged you, and why you came running when I screamed---"

"Liss, you're rambling. And yeah, that's why. I don't like admitting it but yes. Is that ok?"

"Ok? OK? Draco it's more then ok! It's wonderful!" She laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist and couldn't stop Grinning. "_Three dates in one day! How wonderful!"_


	12. Deniably and revocably in love

Deniably and revocably in love.

Alex came back to The Slytherin common room humming when Suddenly she came to a stop and chastised herself for being so incredibly foolish. "Stop that. From the way you're acting people might think you're in Love with him, which you most certainly are _not_!"

"Alex, Stop that. You're going to love him no matter what you say." Lissa said as she came down the stairs stepping over Draco. "You weren't being foolish before, but you are now. You love him Alex!" she said choosing that moment to be bold.

"When did you learn how to speak up against loved ones?" Alex asked as she sat up.

"Well I've alwaysknown _how_ but I just never could do it." She said blushing faintly.

"Maybe it has something to do with Draco." Lissa's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You know about that?" Alex's eyebrows pulled together,

"Lissa, of course I know about that. You were ecstatic when it happened! I was afraid my head was going to explode. Plus it's sort've obvious"

"Oh god… Draco is going to be in _so_ much trouble when he gets home. Or he may not even have to wait! Howlers! Oh god! this'll be a mess for sure!"

"woah, woah, woah. Chill. It's only those who pay attention that know. I mean he can't stop watching you for Pete's sakes."

"Oh. In that case, if you don't love Fred then why were you practically glowing?"

"I wasn't _glowing_!"

"Mhm. Feel your own pulse for a minute Alex." As the minute passed Lissa sat there trying to sort out her emotions from the incoming emotions.

"Ok."

"Ok, so you know what yours feels like now right? Feel mine." Lissa said extending her own wrist. She raised her eyebrows in triumph when Alex touched her wrist then went back to hers and back to Lissa's. "I'm calm, You're not. Alex, you can lie to Helena, you can lie to Fred, you can even lie to your self, but you can't lie to me. It just doesn't work. Not anymore. SO how about you tell me what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?" Lissa asked smiling a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare give me that look Lissie-chan! What do you want to know?"

"ok, well what is it that you think you want the most?" Alex took a deep breath and sat there in thought for a moment.

"ok well I want a you know… a … " "_I WANT A BABY!"_ Alex finished silently.

For the next few minutes all that could be heard was the echo of Lissa's jaw hitting the floor.

"_**WHA~T!**_" Lissa cried her voice hitting an unnaturally high note in her surprise. "Wh-when do this sudden… **desire** wash over you?"

"A while ago." Suddenly Alex's eyes lit up. "Maybe I could get Snapey-poo to…!" She trailed off her eyes twinkling with an odd joy.

"Snape? What happened to Fred?" Lissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"oh, it's always been Snape! Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape, Snape. He's all I can ever think about, his long black hair and his coal black eyes and that _voice_, oh~…" she sighed happily, giggling every now and again for effect.

"O~kay~! I'm going now, bye-bye crazy girl." Lissa laughed as she walked out. "Bye Draco!" she called over her shoulder before running of to find Helena.

The next day during breakfast Alex kept staring at Professor Snape with hearts in her eyes. Every now and again she jotted something down quickly and then continue staring adoringly at him. Helena walked up stealthily behind her sister taking her scarf and quickly wrapping it around Alex's eyes. Alex let out a shrill shriek and started whimpering. She clawed at the cloth pushing it away from her eyes. As soon as Snape was back in her sights her protests quieted. Her whimpers soon quieted to soft contented sighs. Eyebrows raised Helena and Lissa looked at each other and Lissa flew across the room ignoring the outrage of Professor Umbitch.

"Alexei…?" She began cautiously.

"Yes Lissie?" Alex replied absently. Lissa shot a worried glance at Helena and Draco.

"You're scaring me."

"Oh come now, How could I frighten you?"

"You're acting like Professor Snape slipped an incredibly strong love potion into your pumpkin juice or something last night!"

"Oh no there was no love potion. How do you think he'd react if I asked him to Marry me and let me bear his child?" Lissa's worried eyes quickly turned mortified and her expression turned to thoroughly grossed out.

"Why would you do that?" Helena asked disgusted at the change in her sister.

"Because any baby of his would be just so wonderful and of course because I love him you know." Alex responded with a tone of 'Of course' to her voice.

" I think I'm going to be sick." Draco said.

"You and me both Kid." Helena said.

"I don't know about being sick but I think she just might be. Alexei darling, sweetheart, you do realize that Snape went to school with Harry's parents and was rather fond of Lily, right?"

"Oh I know. But if there's one thing you can count on it's that hearts change. And honestly That's _good news_, means he's not gay." She said hoping that they wouldn't see through her façade. She didn't really _love_ Severus, she admired him sure, He was an amazing teacher and an even more amazing wizard but she didn't really love him and in truth the fact that he was at least twice if not 3 or 4 times her age did kind of creep her out but hey beggars can't be choosers and she was begging for Fred to stop liking her.

"Ok, while we ponder that wanna hear about my dream?" Lissa asked. That got Alex's attention.

"Ooh do tell! Wait how does this rate?"

"If it was anything above pg would I be telling you in public?"

"Good point. Continue." Helena said.

"Well we were back at home and Helena had kidnapped Draco out of the shower, She'd had him put on your black boxers with the angel and devil hearts on them on so he'd be decent, she tied him up with a ribbon and there was one of those birthday bows attached, so I guess it was like my birthday present or something, and she'd put a tie on him, to make him look more classy, he'd been gagged and his feet were tied together. And there was a tag on him that said, To Lissie, Use well. From Helena." Lissa looked at Draco who was bright red and staring at Helena.

"And then?" Alex asked.

"Well I walk into my room and there he is sopping wet and drop dead gorgeous, and scared to death sitting on the floor. At first I'm just standing there my jaw on the floor. And then I just slowly back out of the room and close the door. And then I woke up."

"Don't get any ideas Helena." Draco said as she looked at him a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You have odd dreams Lissie-doll." When Fred opened his mouth to say something Alex whipped around to stare at Helena, "How does 'Mrs. Alexis Snape' sound?"

"If you'll excuse me I have to go be sick now." Draco said standing up from the table, "I'll see you in the wacky class, Princess." He told her earning a light smack for calling divination the wacky class.

"Be nice Draco." She told him her mouth twitching into a smile.

~A little later~

While Lissa and Draco passed notes in Divination Alex and Helena sat in potions. Whenever Snape tried to speak Alex tried to muffle her squeals earning her glares from Snape several times throughout the class. Eventually he couldn't take the muffled squeals any longer and he kicked her out of the classroom.

~A lot later~

Alex was comparing Snape and Fred in the presence of both and Fred was getting more jealous by the second and finally He snapped.

"If he's so much better then me then why'd you go out with me in the first place?" he yelled at her after grabbing her wrist and dragging her around the corner.

"Let go of me! I went out with you because I promised Lissa that if I couldn't get rid of you I'd give you a chance! So I did!"

"I love you!"

"I don't give a damn!" She said turning to walk away. He grabbed her wrist, jealousy making him do things that he'd never do otherwise, and pulled her back to him. Seething he kissed her, Now if he wasn't pissing her off Alex might have been kinder to him but he was jealous and pissing her off so she pulled away from him and punched him.

"I will never, love you. So stop trying." She said her voice dangerously low and quiet.

"I'll never stop trying." He told her.

"Bad move." She said before wrapping her hands around his neck.

From a distance Lissa and Helena watched. "We should save him" Helena said.

"We should." Lissa agreed. "You do it."

"What? You're the empath you can calm them down! You should do it!"

"No! you should it, you can levitate them!" Luther walked up behind them.

"You should both do it." He told them.

"But she'll kill us!" the girls said together.

"She's your sister, would you rather go home? I can do that you know."

"You wouldn't dare because then you'd lose Helena too!"

"You mean you're the reason we're bouncing from place to place?" Helena asked.

"I am and if that's something I have to do I'll do it."

"You bastard." Lissa snarled very unangelically. "Fine I'll go save his dumb butt but you'd better be gone by the time I get back or you'll be the one who needs saving." She said before waking to save Fred.

"Why is she mad at me?" He asked Helena.

"Because you basically threatened to break my heart, and hers. She Loves Draco, I love you, She's protective and she's had her heart broken enough times that if you threaten to send her back to the snow she used to call home and you also threaten to break my heart then she's gonna kill you."

"Shouldn't you be mad at me too?"

"Only if you actually do it. Yikes, I think she needs some help she just got snarled at." Helena told him before going to Help Lissa.

~After Defense Against the Dark Arts~

"Oooh how I want to wring her fat neck!" Helena seethed

"What'd she do this time?" Luther asked

"She's picking on poor Harry again." Lissa explained.

"Gave him another detention, for no reason." Alex said.

"Lissa can't you calm her down?"

"She's kept her temper on a short leash today, I didn't need to help her much at all during class so now I'm basically letting her simmer."

"Simmer?"

"She's not boiling angry, she's just simmering." Alex translated. "Basically, this is calm."

"_This_ is _calm_?" Luther asked incredulously.

"She's not acting on it is she? She's just talking about it."

~after Dinner that night~

"Princess Can I talk to you a second?" Draco asked taking Lissa's hand. A feeling of dread bubbled in Lissa's stomach.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked as they walked slightly ahead of the ragtag group.

"When's your birthday? I know you're 16 but I never thought to ask your birthday." He asked and she laughed, relived.

"Is that all? It's April 2nd." She thought about it for a second, "I'm older then you by a little over 3 months. Why?" although technically since she'd been tossed back in time after being tossed forward in time she had only been born 3 years earlier. So somewhere in California a 3 year old human her was running around and walking on walls but he didn't need to know that just yet, in fact he may never need to know that.

"Because I didn't know it, and because after we've both turned 17 I'd like to, don't freak out but I'd like to take you home. With me. So you can meet my parents. I'm doing this all wrong…" Lissa's eyes widened and her mind went reeling.

"uhh, ummm… just, just wait here a sec, ok?" she said before shuffling over to Alex and Helena and pulling them away from the group. "Am I dreaming?" she asked her voice unnaturally high.

"No, why?" Helena asked, "Sweetie, what's wrong? Alex go find out what he did to her?" Alex obliged, marching over to Draco.

"Alright now what did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Alex raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, I didn't do anything."

"OH MY GOD!" Helena shrieked, _"He basically invited her home with him over summer!"_

"Oh! Ok, in that case Draco, Lissa, accepts. But on one condition, We have to be there, we'll hide in Harry's invisibility cloak." Draco grumbled a 'fine', He still didn't like Harry, Ron, Hermione, or the twins but he tolerated them when he was with Lissa So she didn't chew him out for being mean. "That's a good boy, now run along to your dormitory, I'll take care of Lissa." She said patting him on the head and running back to Lissa Who had calmed down a fair bit.

"They're going to hate me." She said looking solemnly at Draco.

"Yeah, yeah they're going to hate you." Helena said frankly.

"Well…" Lissa raised an eyebrow at Alex,

"Don't spare my feelings, He's a death eater and she's the sister of Trixie, also a death eater. I've got wings and a Halo! I'm not pureblood, I'm not on their side, Did I mention the wings and the glowing circle above my head?" She said quickly and very high pitched.

"You did. What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth."

"Oh. In that case, yeah they're going to hate you."

"Thank you." Suddenly Umbridge's voice boomed overhead announcing the addition of yet another educational decree, number 26 to be precise.

"Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach." The sound was supposed to be suddenly cut off when Alex through a silencing charm at where a speaker would ideally be except that since they were inside Hogwarts anything modern like electronics (cell phones, speakers, yada) would sort of just short out in the castle so her silencing charm didn't work. Plus the charm worked on people and then you had to actually hit them with it for it to work. Lissa inched away from her sister and hid behind Harry.

"Save me." She whispered, "My sister has gone nuts!" He attempted not to smile but failed miserably as Alex turned to them and patted her foot.

"Lissa." She said.

"Alex." She replied knowing better then to egg her on at this point but she was a bit of a dare devil at times, albeit very rarely. She looped her arms around Harry's neck her hands dangling over his chest and her chin on her arm so she could look at her sister. Draco who still hadn't left grew inwardly very jealous that _his _Lissa was draping herself over Potter; he quickly turned on his heel and stalked off. Lissa ignored the emotions flooding her mind thinking it a silly boy thing and went back to her draping. Alex breathed in and out quickly several times, almost to the point of hyperventilation before turning and letting out a frustrated,

"ARGH!"

~The next month (February)~

During lunch Lissa sat on the floor behind Helena healing Harry's hand, over the past month Umbitch had gotten worse in her punishments. Now however many times he had been writing before he was forced to triple it at least once a week, often times more. This was the first chance she'd gotten in a few weeks to heal him, she'd been slightly preoccupied since Helena's 17th birthday was coming up fast. She'd been planning a surprise party with Alex and Hermione for the past few weeks.

"I can only do so much with the scars, Harry, I'm sorry. They should fade with time though." She said putting his hand on the table.

"Lissa, you can barely see them! They're almost not there." She smiled at him appreciating his optimism; She ruffled his hair before going over to Fred and George to heal their hands, they were always getting in trouble.

"You said there were others I could help?" She asked the twins after their hands were near normal again. The twins directed her to a small group of first years who were sitting and using their wounded hands gingerly. Lissa heart throbbed when she saw them.

_Poor babies… poor little things that know no better. _ She thought as she walked over to them. "Hey," she began gently, "can I se your hands?" she asked as she knelt behind them. One little boy turned and warily stuck his hand out. She took his fingers gingerly in her hand and placed the other hovering just above the bleeding words etched into his hand. When she was done his hand was all healed and she moved on to two kids at once until they were all staring in wonder at the backs of their unwounded hands. She chuckled and stood but became very dizzy and wound up getting tunnel vision, something she called the whirlies. Helena, Alex, and Draco all saw her stand and blink rapidly before putting a hand out subtly searching for the table.

_Liss, you alright? You're not looking so good. _ Alex asked telepathically.

_Yeah, I just stood up too fast. _Lissa thought. She shook her head, blinking as her vision cleared. She shot a smile at her sisters and Draco who were all poised to jump up and catch her should she fall. _You can all relax now, I'm fine! _ And relax they did after Lissa walked around and sat down between the twins and chatted merrily with them before it was time for charms.

~The next morning the day before Helena's birthday.~

"Mm! I had an amazing dream last night!" Alex said after swallowing a bite of breakfast. They were sitting with Helena that morning, Umbridge couldn't get them to sit at different tables, she'd never give up and neither would they.

"Well what was it about?" Hermione asked curiously.

~Flahback~ (A/N: Dresses: http:/ www. Dessy .com/ dresses/ bridsesmaid/ 2500/ & http:/ www. Dessy .com/ dresses/ bridsesmaid/ 27 17 [only with out the spaces])

A little girl walked down the isle wearing a very pale pink dress with a white sash and silver glovettes, scattering rose petals as she went. Severus looked down the isle ignoring the music his fiancée had picked out. Another little girl walked out wearing a white dress with a silver sash and very pale pink glovettes. Then a third little girl walked out wearing a silver dress with a very pale pink sash and white glovettes also scattering Rose petals as she went. Then the music got louder and everyone stood and turned to look down the isle Lissa and Helena's grins grew as their grip on their bouquets tightened in anticipation As they walked down the isle side by side wearing Full-length strapless claret satin dresses with draped asymmetrical bodices and a sash at their hips. The doors swung open and there she was, standing with Aragog, looking as lovely as ever. She and Aragog began to walk, slowly, down the isle to David Bowie's 'As the World Falls Down'. Her dress was plain white with a band of black lace around her waist with a lightly pleated skirt that flowed gently to the floor. She held white, red and yellow roses in her black lace encased hands. As She neared the middle of the isle, she froze, turned around and made a break for it. Everyone gasped and Her sisters sighed,

"Don't worry everyone, that's what we're here for." Lissa yelled as she and Helena hurried after their sister who made a loop around Aragog and used his tie, (A/N: yes The giant spider is wearing a tie, no you shouldn't ask me why.), to swing up onto his back and right as she began to ride him out a death eater materialized in front of her hoping to Kill Harry, who was a bridesmaid and wearing a dress while standing next to Hagrid who was also a bridesmaid and wearing a dress, and hoping to either kidnap the three girls with hopes of bringing them back to the Dark Lord for him to use in his plans of taking over the wizarding world, unfortunately the Death eater did not expect Harry and Hagrid to be girls nor did he expect Alex to be riding a giant spider in her wedding dress. So in a moment of confusion and dumbfoundment he was trampled by Aragog and almost squished to death before he aparated out. Lissa flew up to her sister and some how managed to get her turned around and heading back towards the alter. Helena moved the priesty dude out of the way "You're going too slow. Pick up the music!" She hollered and 'Sun Goes Down' by David Jordan began to play. Once Aragog had reached the alter Helena talked Alex down and got her to stand by Severus.

Everyone sat and waited in anticipation as the vows were said and Alex passed her bouquet to Lissa since Helena was still marrying her and Severus. Severus slid the ring onto Alex's finger, over the glove and she onto his. "I now pronounce you man and wife, or Wizard and Wolf." Everyone laughed and then as soon as Helena said "Ok kiss the man now Alex! Snap to it!" Alex's and Severus' lips met and everyone clapped and cheered and whistled. When they pulled apart She and Severus led the way out into the night, following them the three little girls linked arms and walked behind them followed by Helena and Luther, who were followed by Lissa and Draco. Alex and Severus climbed into a limo and once the door closed Alex popped out of the moon roof and waved the bouquet in the air a little before turning around and throwing it. She turned around to see who caught it and saw Lissa blushing as red as her dress and looking down at the bouquet she'd just caught in the moonlight. Alex laughed and then vanished from view as she went back into the limo to kiss her new husband.

~present~

And then just as our lips met for the second time…" her dreamy tone drooped to a more disappointed one. "I woke up."

"Well! I don't know what to say to THAT!"" Helena commented.

"Alex, you need to have a pep talk with your subconscious regarding better dreams." Lissa said slightly disturbed since she could in fact imagine Alex's dream.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I got caught up in my book which unlike all my fanfics has an actual plot! Wow! I hope no one thought I was like dead or anything.


	13. The First Birthday Party

The First Birthday Party.

(A/N: Ok guys here's the shindig, I'm sorry this took so long but I've been avoiding it. I recommend going back to the previous chapter since I added some stuff. I'm leaving for the week tomorrow morning and then when I get back I've got school that I HAVE to do EXCEPTIONALLY well in this year or else goodbye little ol' me. So my updates will be even slower then normal, sorry. Just know that I will be writing, and I have future scenes already written out and that we are nearing the end of Year 5 at Hogwarts which means big battle in the department of mysteries, and then Year 6 which I will really enjoy writing. If ANYONE has any ideas for me, I'm happy to hear them and I'll do my best to work them into the story. Thank you very much I hope you enjoy this next chapter.)

**~The morning of~**

Helena woke up on her Birthday just like any other day and was greeted by her friends enthusiastically with birthday wishes, but when she tried to ask about presents or what they were planning they all told her the same exact thing, "You'll see~…" And that was the end of it. Her classes went on as usual and She perked up when ever she saw Alex, Lissa or a friend and proceeded to badger them with her Favorite question, "Sooooooo…. WHATCHA GET ME?" Lissa laughed and kissed her sister's cheek and said,

"You'll see! I promise!"

"When?"

"Today of course, probably after dinner…"

"I don't want to wait that long! Oh! Have you seen Luther? I haven't seen him all day, it's rude of him to skip out on my on my birthday." Helena pouted.

"You haven't seen him? That's weird I figured he'd be stuck to you like glue today. Oh wait there he is!" Lissa pointed behind her sister as Luther came strolling up.

"Ok, I gotta go, I'll see you at lunch, K? K. Love you, bye." She said giving her sister a hug and a kiss before running off to class, or so they thought. In reality she met up with Hermione to help put the finishing touches on the surprise for that night. After dinner Helena would be blindfolded and led to Hagrid's hut where the rest of the group lay in wait with Luther hiding in a cake, that 'Engorgio' had been used on to make the inside bigger then the outside. When Helena entered the hut Luna would remove the blindfold, but before Helena opened her eyes Luna would skip around to stand near the cake and would give the signal to Luther and The others by telling Helena to open her eyes and then clicking her heels on the floor twice causing Every one to leap out from their hiding places jumping into a bout of Happy Birthday. When the song ends they all would point their wands above their heads causing confetti to rain down on all of them including Helena.

After The planning was over Lissa carried on to her potions class with Hermione, doing her best to focus her excess energy into getting through the class with out blowing something up or messing something up. She had her head forced back to her work twice by Snape during the lesson, thanking him quietly each time he did which he ignored as she got on with her work. Once they were released Lissa walked to Care of magical creatures happily, dreading defense against the dark arts but looking forward to the meeting of the DA, which was always fun and interesting.

~Skipping ahead to the DA~

For the past few meetings Harry had them working on Patronus charms, The girls hadn't quite mastered them yet but they were getting better, it helped that they were all quick studies when it came to something they wanted to learn. Choosing particularly strong happy memories hadn't come quickly to Lissa but after much thought and deliberation she chose a memory that while initially not a single memory had become one of the happiest she thought of. It was when she'd first met Alex fused with when she had been reunited with Helena after nearly a year of no contact. For Alex Finding the memory she wanted had required help from Lissa and Helena's own memories and stories, since a few years of her life were far fuzzier then she'd like. Helena however found her memory almost instantly.

Helena's memory was one she wasn't sure even happened the way she remembered but she didn't care, She had gone to Six flags Magic mountain for her birthday with her parents and Alex and Lissa. The went on so many rides that day they all sort've blended together but when they stopped and got frozen lemonade they made silly faces and got brain freezes and laughed at each other before getting Henna tattoos and getting right back on the rides, they stayed until the park closed and the 5 of them walked back to the car the three girls laughing and joking and pretending like they were drunk before piling into the car and singing, purposefully off tune, to the country music playing.

Casting the spell Helena's blue-grey cat like eyes widened as a panther gracefully pounced out of the wand tip.

For Alex when she chose her memory it was of a time when the three of them weren't sisters yet, just best friends. It was a sleep over at Lissa's house and none of them could remember exactly what was said but Lissa, being sleep deprived and on a sugar high, burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles and laughter.

In an attempt to compose herself she made Alex and Helena laugh causing Lissa in turn to laugh harder before getting up and running to the bathroom to control herself. While she was gone Alex and Helena just talked and poked fun at each other, waiting for Lissa to return not knowing that when Lissa would see them she would burst out into laughter and tears yet again, causing her to return to the bathroom while the others simply looked at where she had stood curiously before laughing themselves. When Lissa finally returned Alex suggested they go to bed, Helena took one look at Lissa tear soaked face as the girl let out the odd sleep deprived giggle every few seconds, and decided that going to bed was a good idea.

Opening her Hazel eyes Alex cast the spell and out of the tip of her wand erupted a strong, slender grey wolf running and prancing around like a large puppy.

When Lissa called upon her memory she had to smile, while the moment had been slightly terrifying at the time she now remembered a sense of joy beneath the initial terror she had felt during her first meeting with Alex. She'd been sitting on a swing at summer camp, scooting over when Alex asked to join her. She didn't look up from her book even when Alex hopped off the swing. Unexpectedly Alex took Lissa completely off guard by taking the swing twisting it and pulling back as far as she could go without letting go of the swing. Suddenly hanging on for dear life Lissa screamed as Alex ran the swing forward as fast as possible letting go when she couldn't hold on and go forward at the same time.

Her eyes wide 10 year old Lissa screamed and screamed as she swung back and forth untwisting as she went before the swing began slowing down and couldn't decide which way it wanted to twist. When Lissa finally got off the swing, her legs having turned to jelly by this point, she stumbled back a few steps before falling flat on her but in the dirt. Alex then lay on the swing on her belly as she got close to the happy but petrified Lissa. Next thing she knew she was 13 and walking up to Helena's house on Halloween with Alex. The door swun open and in a blur Helena rushed out to meet them, litterally jumping up on Alex Hugging her tightly before getting down and grabbing Lissa, holding her close and Tight as she tried to swing the girl back and forth.

Lissa, her grey eyes laughing as she cast the spell, watched as a glorious dolphin leapt out of her wand and swam around her, jumping as though out of water.

Laughing hysterically Lissa bounced on her toes before tacking Helena who spun her around a little, laughing herself before launching her self at Alex, also laughing uncontrollably, who spun her around a little before setting her down and Helena levitated her and gave her a spin causing Alex to shriek before being set down gently. THe DA session ended on a happy note though through out Helena had bugged every one, but they all gave her the excuse of it was her birthday so they let her bug her.

After dinner Helena was blindfolded and led to Hagrid's hut by dreamy Luna where the rest of the group lay in wait while Luther hid, awkwardly, in a cake that 'Engorgio' had been used on to make the inside bigger then the outside. When Helena entered the hut Luna removed the blindfold, but before telling Helena to open her eyes Luna skipped around to stand near the cake and gave the signal to Luther and the others.

"Ok Helena, You can open your eyes now…" Luna said in her usual tone of a content dreamer while clicking her heels on the floor twice causing Every one to leap out from their hiding places jumping into a round of Happy Birthday. As the song ended they pointed their wands at the roof causing confetti to rain down on all of them including Helena.

After Luther removed himself from his cake it was switched out for the real one, which had 'Happy Birthday Helena!' Written in Vibrant Purple icing on a large green 17 in the middle of a white cake with green icing around the edges and down the sides of the corners and around the base. In Purple and red icing large and small dots were scattered over the entire cake, the white icing showing through gaps and in places the dots simply wouldn't fit.

"You guys!" Helena grinned not sure what to say.

"Alrigh' then, who wan's cake?" Hagrid asked wielding a cake knife and paper plates. Everyone wanted some of course and so Hagrid put the knife and plates down lit the 17 candles, which appeared out of nowhere, anywhere there was room on the cake. He picked it up gently and placed it in front of the birthday girl who groaned as they leapt into what she thought was yet another round of Happy Birthday. But instead was a round of 'A very merry un-Birthday'

"A Very merry un birthday, A Very merry un birthday, to me!" the crowd sang.

"To who?" Helena sang back

"To me!" the crowd replied.

"Oh You! A very merry Unbirthday, to you!"

"Who me?" The crowd asked.

"Yes you!"

"Oh me!"

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea,"

"A very merry unbirthday to you! A very merry Un-birthday to you, to you, A very merry Un-birthday to you, To you! " Helena sang.

"It's great to Drink to someone, and I guess that _You_ will do!" The crowd sang in reply.

"A very merry Un-birthday to you! Statistics prove that you've **one** birthday, one birthday every year; but there are 364 un-birthdays and _that_ is why we are all gathered here to cheer! A very merry un-birthday to all, to all! A very merry un-birthday to all, to all! That's how we sing the day away, a very merry un-birthday to all~!" Helena sang to them. Laughing when they sang back.

"Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true!" They sang and as they hit the last note Helena sucked in a large breath and blew out all 17 candles. When she did every one clapped.

"Presents!" Hermione called and 6 small bags and one large bag were placed gently before her. She went for the largest one out of burning curiosity and as soon as she looked into the bag confetti and pieces of tissue paper flew up at her taking the form of a small dragon that flew around the room before nesting on the top of her head. "Fred and George?" she asked and the twin's grinned madly as she reached in and pulled out a sketchpad, with her current drawings already inside.

"When you run out of room it'll add more pages, just tap the last page with your wand to start and stop." Fred and George told her.

"Thank you!" She cried happily hugging it close before setting it down next to her and opening the smallest one uncovering a small velvet box. Inside the box was a white gold ring with 3 diamonds on each side, two at the top and one at the bottom on the left and the opposite on the right. In the center there was an emerald that was slightly raised and stuck out just a little on either side.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered slipping it on to her finger before kissing Luther happily. When she sat back down she took the second largest and was careful opening it incase of another confetti attack. When she finally took out the gift she found it was a mix of pens and pencils for her sketchbook from Harry and Ron. She thanked them extensively She then reached for the second smallest bag but when she stuck her hand in to take the present she wound up sticking her whole arm in before grabbing a hard edge and glaring happily at Hermione who was grinning madly.

She pulled out a large but thin book called The Far Side Gallery. She opened it and on the very first page she turned to she saw a pair of mosquitoes one of the swollen from blood sucking and the other saying "Pullout Alfred! Pull out!" She began to laugh, her mind turning something mostly clean into a really dirty joke.

"Thanks Hermione!" She laughed taking the next largest and pulling out a bull plushie. "it's adorable!" She said holding it up before going to hug it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" Lissa tried but it was too late as a loud Moooooo sounded through the hut. "You…" Lissa smiled trying not to laugh as Helena stopped hugging it and frowning down at it.

"Didn't expect ya to hug it, though I suspect I should o' knowin' you." Hagrid said grinning as he ruffled her hair, taking care to avoid the dragon. Helena Grinned,

"Thanks Hagrid." She said giving it one last squeeze before putting it next to everything else. Luna walked up and clasped a radish bracelet around Helena's wrist. Helena gave her a hug and a light tug on her white blonde curls.

Helena grabbed the last present and pulled out two small boxes to her surprise. She opened the boxes at the same time and Saw white gold ball stud earrings with thin 2-inch chains that connected small faceted teardrop shaped amethysts. "Oooohhhh, SO pretty!" She cooed. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail and put them in her ears. By process of elimination she figured the earring were from Alex and Lissa who were grinning happily at her.

"Alrigh' Cake then. Cake fer all!" Hagrid called Giving Helena the first slice of course before handing them out and taking a piece him self.

"Mm! who made this?" Helena inquired.

"Mum did." Ron told her, mouth full of cake. The twins rolled their eyes at him and took turns telling her.

"We told mum about your birthday today and she wanted to make you a cake," George started before taking a bite and letting Fred finish.

"But since you're birthday isn't on a holiday we told her she'd have to wait." Then George jumped in again.

"Now she didn't like that, so she made you this and sent it up here, her present to you." The twins finished taking a bite of cake at the same time.

"Molly, of course! Well I love it! SO yummy!"

After the cake was eaten and the clean up had been done, they all said their goodbyes to Hagrid and walked back up to the school, laughing and joking. Laughing some more when Lissa provoked Fred and George just enough to cause them to pick her up Fred holding her arms and George her feet as they ran up hill swinging her back and forth before tossing her into the air as they swung her forward. Laughing Lissa unfurled her wings and used them to soften her landing. She waited for everyone to catch up before walking again and pretending to hide from Fred and George. The laughed and joked and playfully tortured each other until they had to part.

"Say hi to Draco for me Alex, would you? I'll see you in the morning!" She said Giving her tallest sister a tight hug before tackling Helena. "Did you enjoy your birthday Helena?"

"Yes! Thank you sweetie!" She said giving Lissa a tight, tight hug and kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad. Don't forget to thank Alex, she helped a lot."

"Mm! I won't! Night sweetie!"

"Night!" She called as she walked off to her dormitory. Helena wrapped Alex in a huge hug.

"Thanks Alex! This was really, really one of the best birthday's I've had. And I love the earrings."

"I'm glad you had fun Hells." Alex said returning the hug before releasing her sister and walking to her own dormitory leaving Helena to walk with the rest of their Gryffindor party.

* * *

Ok, I would really like it if you guys left me reveiws on this chapter cause I don't like having no feed back, as weird as it sounds it makes me feel unloved as a writer, If I get no feedback I get discourged from writing so c'mon share your thoughts! Please? TX! Lissa.


	14. Dolores Umbitch

Dolores Umbitch

The rest of February passed relatively quietly with the raising of a few more educational decrees and detentions and a conversation that made the girls realize they were tired of standing aside, letting things take their own path. They were tired of playing the good girls. They decided that the next time something happened that they saw a way around, they were taking action. No more little miss nice girls.

Everyone feared this time of near peace was the quiet before the storm. They all waited for what the pink marshmallow of a 'teacher' would do next. The calm of February extended into the very beginning of March until the 8th hit. Lissa had been waiting with the rest of her class for Professor Trelawney to show up when they heard a commotion out side. Every one ran to see what it was and Lissa ran down stairs to find her sisters who were watching and wanting to protest but knowing they couldn't do anything except help when McGonagall showed up to help Trelawny, other wise they'd make it worse.

"What is it, what's happened?" Lissa asked when she reached Alex and Helena.

"She trying to sack Trelawney."

"But, But she can't do that! Trelawney hasn't done anything!" Lissa cried.

"16 years I've lived and taught here! Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this!" Trelawney sobbed torn between disbelief and anger.

"Actually, I can." The half twit that called herself High inquisitor said, with out a hint of understanding or remorse, or even reason for what she was doing. Seconds later McGonagall Pushed through the crowd of students in her rush, avoiding being told to move or being moved the students wound up parting for her as she bustled to her friend Giving the pink thing that was lower then the worst scumbag on the face of the planet, her best and most fearsome go to hell look.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked, hardly fazed by the look that would even have a death eater trying to avoid her steely gaze.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say!" She told her refusing to say any of them in front of the children. Dumbledore then walked through the still parted crowd first addressing his long time friend,

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

"Sybil, dear, this way."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Sybil blubbered as she shook Dumbledoree's hand, him giving her a warm pat on the shoulder. Before He addressed the thing in pink, it addressed him.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23, as enacted by the Minister..." She was cut off when Dumbledore spoke to cease her highly irritating voice.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now…" It seethed before 'Humph'ing and walking back inside. Dumbledore then turned to the girls, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Would you be so kind as to help Professor Trelawney, I'm afraid she's a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Sure Professor." They said walking back towards the school to enlist their help. 2 days passed since that and Lissa took tea with Trelawney to make her feel better, for a silly teacher she was nice enough and really didn't deserve to be left to wallow in self-misery. Every day Lissa had to come up with another story to tell, next was the story of a Prize winning orchid that got bored of it's dreary life, being pampered and prepared for the next contest it would win, so it ran away to seek adventure. (A/N: The Missing Orchid is an original story of mine so please, anyone reading this, don't use it for your own projects with out my express permission. Thank you.)

Ever since Trelawney stopped teaching, Divination had become a time to work on homework but On March 10th that ended when Centaur Firenze took over the class. Suddenly the classes became far more interesting to Lissa as they did star gaze and she had always loved stars and constellations. Professor Half twit Umbitch threw a fit, saying that Firenze was a dirty half-breed but Dumbledore overruled her protests and Firenze stayed.

The rest of March also passed quietly with the exceptions of Lissa's birthday coming up in early April and the start of Cram season for the OWLs.

~The week before Lissa's Birthday, after Potions~

"SO Al, whatcha wanna get for Liss's birthday?" Helena asked a sly smile on her face.

"I've got some ideas but what do _you_ have up your sleeve? And '_al_'? What are you thinking, _Len_?"

"Well, remember that dream Lissa had a few months ago with Draco on the floor of her room and he's all wet and she just backs out of the room?" Helena asked Alex nodded,

"Yeah, well I wanna make her dream come true."

"That's kinda evil, but… I like it. How ya gonna do it?"

"Well I'll need your help to get him out of his dorm and into hers but the rest will be easy."

"Do I get credit for helping you?"

"If you want it."

"Why do you want to do this? He's made her really frustrated the past 3 months."

"That's exactly why. If I could lock them in a closet I would but this is more fun and easier. She likes him he likes her and the tension between them is suffocating. Maybe this will give him a chance to explain why he joined up with Umbridge's band of bullies."

"I don't know that _that'll_ work but it's worth a shot. SO how are we going to get him at the right time?" Helena grinned wickedly and whispered her plan to her sister.

~Wednesday, April 2nd , 1997~

Lissa was laughing as she ran from enthusiastic friends and sisters who wished her a happy birthday. "I'll be right back, just let me change into something different ok? I promise I'll come back!" she laughed. She really did need to change; after all she was only wearing her nightgown.

She jogged up to the room opened the door and looked around quickly to make sure she wasn't going to get walked in on, she took off her nightgown placed it on her bed and hunted for her clothes. What she didn't see was that Draco was sitting in the shadows, his cheeks bright red and something very awkward happening that was hidden from sight since his knees were drawn up to his chest. She hunted around for a second before letting out a short,

"Aha!" as she found her clothes folded neatly on the other side of the bed. Being slightly lazy she climbed onto her bed on her knees giving a mostly unobstructed view of her chest and panties to her still unknown guest.

Flopping down on her stomach about half way across the bed she reached over the side and grabbed her clothes. Draco closed his eyes and swallowed hard, if only he could say something, but he was gagged and was finding himself speechless anyway. Lissa was fastening her bra in the back when she realized she was still blocking all incoming emotions. His embarrassment and other emotions hit her hard and suddenly, making her gasp aloud with the sheer intensity of them. She quickly hopped off the bed and pulled her knee length dark red skirt on and grabbing her blue v-necked t-shirt and yanking it over her head. She scanned the room again and could barely make out a figure hidden in the shadow near the door.

"Who's there?" she called. Draco's eyes opened and he thought distantly, _she's found me. I'm gonna die…_ he didn't realize he was whimpering aloud. Lissa followed the sound to where Draco was sitting, hiding her lumos charm behind her skirt before pointing it at him. Her eyes widened when the light revealed none other then Draco.

"Draco! How did you-? How could you-? What are you-?" at her surprised tone he let out a muffled,

"Hi, Princess." Though it sounded more like "Hm, Mnmss"

"What are you doing here?" she asked crouching down to his level. "And why are you wearing my sister's sleep shorts?" She noticed his face was red and placed a hand on his forehead, before pulling away and wiping her palm on her skirt.

"You're Sopping!" she said with a laugh.

"M mhiing" which translated to "No kidding."

"Lets get you in to the light so I can untie you, poor thing. If you wanted my attention, you got it but you honestly didn't need to go this far silly boy." She told him not seeing the tag on the ribbon that bound him. She grabbed his feet and dragged him so they were at the foot of her bed.

Fortunately for her sisters Lissa couldn't hear the hysterical laughing fit Alex was sharing with Helena as they heard Draco thinking of anything but Lissa, er well trying. Unfortunately for Draco just when his plan was working Lissa reached around behind his head putting him at a perfect position to see down the front of her shirt, which he tried desperately not to do.

"Miffa?" he asked as the awkwardness in the black boxers with devil and angel hearts on them, which Helena had stolen from Alex so He'd be partially decent, grew rapidly.

"Hmm? Geez who tied this knot?"

"Herena." He offered though she just looked at him and said,

"Huh?" He sighed and swayed so his tie, which Helena had used to make him seem 'classy', moved and caught on the tag, which was tucked behind the Birthday bow that wrapped around his arms and ribcage to keep his arms in place.

"Mheam mit." He said though he tried to say, "read it." She dragged her eyes down to the tag that read,

"To Lissa: USE WELL! Love- Helena" her tongue caught between her teeth she grinned, bemused,

"Helena. Why am I not surprised? Didn't you tell her NOT to get any ideas about that dream? Alright hold still then." She placed her hand down the collar of her shirt and Draco turned redder. Pulling her hand out she produced a pocketknife. She opened it and crawled around behind Draco. After a minute of wiggling the knife in the knot Draco's gag loosened and the thump of the knife embedding it's point in the floor made the blonde boy jump. After a few moments more Lissa managed to untie it completely letting fall away before setting to work on the knot that bound his hands together and his arms behind his back which she again needed her knife for.

Sticking the hilt of her knife sideways in her mouth Lissa crawled around to the front of Draco who couldn't stop thinking about watching her take off her nightgown and change into her clothes. "Word to the wise Draco, learn to control what emotions you release. You'll live longer."

"You can feel that?" he asked and instantly regretting it.

"Oh yeah. I'm working on blocking most of it out but it's not perfect yet." She kept her anxiety from her voice with effort as she worked on the knot binding his feet her hair, which had grown like a weed the past few months, formed the perfect curtain to hide the redness in her cheeks. With a sudden snap she closed her knife and replaced it against her breastbone. She finished working the knot with her fingers and unwrapped Draco's ankles.

"There you are. All done." She said still not looking at him. Draco noticed her reluctance to lift her head.

"Lissa, What's wrong?" He asked reaching for her curtain of hair to tuck behind her ear but she flinched back.

"No touchee. Bubble, don't pop the bubble." She said panic working it's way into her voice. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Is this because of uh certain umm bodily… functions?" he asked awkwardly. She laughed her voice edged with nerves.

"No, of course not. Haven't I told you? I'm kinda used to being drooled over."

"Yeah, I get why." He said with out thinking. "I mean, ugh. That came out wrong. I tried not to look but by the time I realized I shouldn't it was too late, I'd already…"

"Why did you…? Why did you join the inquisitorial squad?" Lissa asked turning her face away. He hung his head and sighed.

"I was… do I have to say it?"

"Yes. I want to hear you say it. Did I do something? Did your parents say something?"

"No, it wasn't that. I saw you drape yourself over Potter, and the Weaslys. And I just, I got Jealous. I thought I was the only one you should be _holding_ or _**hugging**_ or _**touching**_ like that."

"Hm." She smiled, "I like you Draco, a lot. And if you want to keep it that way, you can't cage me like a bird and hide me away, I'm not that kind of wallflower. I have friends, don't be jealous of them." She stood to leave, "I should go, people'll have started to worry by now."

"Wait." He said reaching for her hand. He gently pulled her back down to the floor. She balanced, crouched on her toes,

"Yeah?" She said still refusing to look at him.

"Why won't you look at me? You haven't since you discovered I was here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She squeaked.

"Alex was right, you _are_ a terrible Liar." He told her hoping to get a smile and when he didn't he used two fingers and pushed against the knife hidden under her shirt to topple her balance and force her to sit down.

"Lissa, look at me?" when she didn't he slowly reached out and placed his thumb under her chin and he ever so gently turned her head so she faced him. She still refused to raise her eyes, until she realized what she was staring off into space in the direction of. A blush colored her cheeks and she raised her eyes immediately and was quickly ensnared by Draco's own eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. She bit her lip and said

"Mhm." She couldn't help but chance a glance at his lips. When she did he moved his hand from her chin to push her hair back behind her ear. He lingered there for a second before dropping his hand to rest at her mid-back as he crept forward pushing her ever so slightly towards him, his free hand coming to rest on her knee, his thumb tucked under the hem of her skirt. Slowly and deliberately he crept forward on his knees, his hand inching her skirt up as he came closer. The heel of Lissa's hand rested just below his collarbone while her fingers placed them selves on his shoulder. The other stayed on the floor to keep her balance.

She could feel his hand moving slowly and smoothly up her thigh as he came in closer and closer and closer until his hand slid up to rest on her hip and their lips met. Lissa could swear her heart and breathing stopped when their eyes slid closed and his lips met hers.

The kiss at first seemed to go on forever which both were absolutely fine with and then when Draco pulled away and Lissa's ragged breathing and heartbeat returned it suddenly seemed not long enough. For a few more moments they said nothing, just stared at each other. Draco moved his hand from the small of her back and placed it on her cheek. Leaning in he gave her a short peck on the lips before staring into her half lidded blue-grey eyes that seemed to grow larger every time he looked at them. His lips quirked into a smile when he saw her grinning.

"You realize that Alex and Helena have probably been inside our heads this entire time and that they will never stop grinning when they see us together?" she whispered.

"I realize."

"And?"

"I don't care." He said and she grinned wider.

"I should go now, who knows how long I've been up here now." She said and he nodded getting to his feet and helping her to hers. She slipped her feet into shoes as she smoothed out her skirt and top before heading to the door. Draco sat on her bed watching her go as she turned the knob and opened the door before she skipped down the stairs humming and giggling as she got to the common room.

"Guys, sorry I took so long I got a wee bit distract—ed… guys? Where'd you go?" Lissa asked finding the hufflepuff common room empty. She turned around and thought about going back up but then decided not to. And once she decided and turned back around everyone jumped out from behind something yelling surprise and scaring her half to death. She screamed, more like yelped loudly really, before bursting into laughter and applauding her friends. She beamed at Hermione, Alex, Helena, Ginny (much to Alex's dislike.), Luna, the tricksters Fred and George, Harry and Ron, before going around and giving out hugs. When she reached her sisters she glared while grinning at them and whispered,

"I have a bone to pick with you two." And then she stopped glaring and added, "tomorrow." She gave them each a hug and kissed their cheeks. "So, now what?"

"It's spring break until the 19th. We leave today what do you want to do before we go?"

"Dunno. But I'm happy so let's do something fun." She said before a cold metal touch her neck making her jump.

"_Birthday present from Draco."_ Alex told Lissa silently as she tried to look down without moving her head.

"_What's it look like?"_

"_Sparkly. It starts off like a choker and then it's like a net until about the base of your neck and then the shapes which were off axis squares turn into sort've upside-down tear drops for a row before getting bigger and having a dangle inside with a dangle between each one for 6 teardrops. It's gorgeous. You wear that to many places you'll get mugged in a heartbeat."_ Lissa dug in her pocket for a small make up mirror opening it slowly, she was shocked and spellbound by the necklace, it was covered in what appeared to be and probably was hundreds of tiny diamonds. She quickly realized she couldn't wear it lest she get it stolen, which she didn't want. She turned around to see Draco, fully clothed, standing behind her. She was startled for a moment before hissing,

"Draco, I can't wear this. It's gorgeous and I love it but, it'll get stolen!"

"Just wear it on special occasions then. It looks good on you." He told her.

"But—" she protested. He leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"_Happy _17th_ Birthday Princess._" He kissed her cheek and left.

"But I don't _want_ to be doted on." She said with a touch of a whine to her voice.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Alex asked, she'd always loved sparkly things. She earned a glare from her sisters.

"I feel half underdressed and half over dressed, it's really weird." Lissa commented before she took the necklace, if you could truly call it that, off and burying it in her trunk, which was locked, and warded against theft.

~Later~

The girls sat in a compartment with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry and Ron had given her a joint gift which she didn't mind especially since she loved it. It was a small-framed poem written by a Greek man named Anacreon who died from choking on a grape seed while drunk. It was titled Cupid and the Bee and had been translated from the original Greek into English. It was funny and catchy and she adored it.

Hermione had of course gotten her two books, both short but she didn't mind, The Last of the Really Great Whangdoodles, and Mandy. She remembered the books from when she was little and was glad to have them again. Helena's Birthday present was the mostly naked Draco. Alex gave her, with a little help from Luther's time traveling abilities, a framed picture of the two of them when they had first met at 9 and 10 years old while attending a summer/winter/day camp owned by a woman thought to be slightly eccentric. Seeing the photo brought back fond memories for the both of them and entertaining stories for all of them.

"I remember it well, I was 10, Alex was 9, we weren't sisters at this point, we'd never actually met before so I'm sitting on the swing and she asked to join me. I don't say anything just scooted over and let her sit down."

"We sat like that for a few minutes, with her just reading a book and so I got bored and decided to push the swing."

"_**Push**_? That was NOT a 'push'. That was grab twist throw!"

"IT worked didn't it? ANYWAY, I take the swing and go back as far as I can before running as fast as I could and right before I let go, unable to hold on and keep running I gave it a sharp twist towards the tree so as she swung back the swing would twist itself so when she went forward she would go in circles!"

"It was TERRIFYING! I could see the roof I was so high up! I couldn't stop screaming, a couple times I even came off the swing but I was holding on so tightly that it didn't really matter."

"I thought it was fun!"

"It was, but it was also terrifying! Warn the kid next time! They may have a heart condition you don't know about!"

"Anyway, so the swing finally slows down and she falls off trying to walk backwards. I catch the swing and I sort've lie on it and I get maybe a foot away from her and I'm grinning like mad and…"

"And she asks If I'll spin her. I don't remember much after that, but I know that the rest of that summer we took turns spinning each other on that stupid swing. Oh how I miss the cursed thing!" Lissa said fondly.

"If it was so terrifying then why did you let her do it again?" Ron asked.

"Because it was _fun_. Yes it was traumatizing but it was sort've like a drug, it gave you a feeling you didn't know existed, and it was addicting." Lissa laughed. The rest of the train ride She listened and laughed to the stories being told. When the train stopped they all filed out of the compartment holding their bags which held their clothes for the next two weeks.

They met Molly on the other side of the Station who enveloped them all in hugs and wished Both Lissa and Helena a Happy Birthday. For Most of the day, they just lounged around and goofed off, laughing and talking and teasing. Molly made a special Dinner despite Lissa and Helena telling her she didn't need to, but they were happy she did anyway. After dinner was the real treat. Molly being Molly, a very warm and motherly person had made Lissa a cake.

Apparently Ginny had told her that her nickname was Princess, and So Molly made a round cake with light blue icing under purple diamonds that were joined wherever there was a point. At the top half the purple diamonds were covered by a medium blue ring inside of which sat a silver crown that sported a vibrant blue heart in the center offset by 1 purple and 1 light blue circle on each side and a royal blue marquise shape above it.

In the center of the center diamond at the front of the cake there was a small Silver L and underneath the 'l' there was a lavender piece of icing shaped like a little banner that Read 'Happy Birthday Lissa.' Stunned and Overjoyed Lissa was speechless as the crown (no it wasn't made of Icing) was lifted off the cake cleaned off quickly and placed on her head delicately.

"Thank you…" She whispered, so touched there were giggles she couldn't control leacking out of her. In the ring where the crown had sat there were 17 candles just waiting to be lit. As the candles were lit they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and when they finished Lissa blew out all the candles wishing, not so much for herself but for the Weasly Family, For Harry, For Hermione, For her sisters, and as an afterthought almost, herself, for everyone in the room to be happy, to never give up, and to live long healthy and good lives.

When they all went to bed that night, Lissa fell asleep smiling at her small pile of Birthday presents topped with the gift from Molly and Arthur, Her crown. For the Next two weeks every one at the Burrow would enjoy laughter, fun and games, homework catch up, Harry would have his nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, each time getting closer to opening the door at the end of the hallway, They would study for their exams, and they would be happy and peaceful, something they'd had precious little of since Umbridge had become so powerful and annoying.

A few days before April 19th they returned to Hogwarts ready to take on the world.

April 19th marked the resume of School and little did anyone know but the next day would hold horror for them all. The coins Hermione had enchanted to display the time and date of the next meeting were reacting again. April 20th after Dinner the DA met in The room of requirement, and they started work on Patronus' again. Luna conjured her Rabbit, Lissa her Dolphin, Hermione her otter, Ginny her Horse, Alex her wolf, Seamus his fox, Ron his dog, Ernie his boar, Cho her swan and Helena her Panther. The only one missing was Cho's friend Marietta. About half way through the lesson something went wrong, Dobby came in, something he'd never done before, what was worse, Lissa could feel the panic radiating off of him in waves.

As the door closed a hush fell over the group, a bit at a time. Harry looked around to find the new commer but until he felt a tug at his robes near his knee he saw only the heads of the DA. Harry looked down and saw Dobby, shaking like a little leaf from Terror.

"Harry Potter sir..." He squeaked, " Dobby has come to warn you sir... but the House-elves have been forrbidden to tell..." The little elf lauched him self at the wall bouncing off, thanks to his numerous hats, into Helena who helped him stand back up.

"What happened Dobby?" Harry asked, restraining one of Dobby's wrists, to prevent self injury.

"Harry Potter... She... She..." unable to get the words out Dobby hit himself inthe nose with his free fist, forcing Harry to restrain that one too. Suddenly it dawned on Harry whom Dobby was talking about.

"Dobby, is it Umbridge?" he asked to double check. Dobby nodded solemnly before trying to bronk his noggin on Harry's knees but was twarted by Alex who was closer in distance to Dobby then anyone else, except Harry who had his hands slightly full.

"Is she coming?" Harry asked, starting to panic a little.

"Yes, Harry Potter, Yes!" He said shaking his head violently. When Harry realized that no one had moved he shouted at them in disbeleif.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE? _**RUN!**_"

"IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE _WALK__** DO NOT RUN**_!" Alex shouted over the sudden commotion that sprang to life. The only ones who listened were Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Helena, and Lissa, though it didn't do much. Harry ordered Dobby back to the kitchens, ready to lie about warning them and forbidding him from hurting him self as punishment. Harry then took off in the direction of the lavatory hoping to pretend he'd been there the whole time. Distantly he heard Alex tell him to watch out but it didn't register that she was talking to him. Malfoy shot a trip jinx at him and Parkinson shot one at Lissa who shreiked shrilly when she fell.

But that was nothing compared to Helena who fell while trying to not get run over by the stampede, she tried to catch herself by stepping forward but went down anyway breaking her ankle and letting out a short but shrill scream as it broke. She sat on the floor with Alex while Lissa scrambled to get there but was caught by the pink toad like marshmallow.

"Argh! Let go of me! Let go!"

"Pipe down you half-breed." She said as she dragged Lissa by the wrist to where Malfoy was gloating over Harry's distinctly annoyed fallen form.

"Trip jinx Potter! Hey Proffessor! PROFESSOR! I got one!"

"Let go of me you vile thing! I have to get to my sister, now LET **GO**!" she yelled trying to tug her arm away from the vice like grip.

"Oh excelent work Mr. Malfoy! It's _him_!" She said her face lighting up with joyful malice." Draco paled slightly when he saw Lissa trying to reclaim her arm. "Excelent, oh Very good! 50 points to Slyther—" She said but was cut off by her own howl of pain as Lissa sunk her nails and teeth into her hand, forcing Umbridge to release her wrist. Once free Lissa made a mad dash to Alex and Helena.

"Alex, go help the others, I'll take care of Helena. You go, no point in all three of us getting caught. We'll be fine, go." Reluctantly Alex stood and went to help the DA members she could find to act normal.

"Ok Hells, Just breathe, I can fix it but we should have Madam Pomfrey look at it any way."

"I _am_ breathing." Helena told her sister through clenched teeth. Lissa smiled at her sister and then gently removed her hands which were clutched around the swelling and bruised ankle. "Please tell me it's just a bad sprain, and not actually broken." Lissa gently pressed around the wound,

"Tell me when it hurts." She said at first just lightly resting her finger tips on it and then pressing slowly, she had only pressed a little bit when Helena drew in a sharp, hissing breath. "Remember your lamaze training!" She joked but was greeted instead of a pained smile a pained glare. "Ok, maybe not." She gently straightened Helena's knee and pointed Helena's toes just ever so slightly when Helena's fingers clenched on her skirt.

"Sorry sis, it's broken. Accio, Pillows." And with that she tucked her wand away and had a few pillows that she slipped under Helena's foot to keep it elevated.

"Great." Helena muttered lying back, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stand up Potter!" Umbridge ordered and so he stood. She turned to Draco, "You hop along now and see if you can round up the rest of them. Tell the others, check the Library, the bath Bathrooms, miss Parkinson can do the Girl's ones, Anyone out of breath. Oh and have someone keep an eye on the Half breeds. Though I doubt they're going anywhere on a broken ankle, but just in case. Off you go!" Draco stiffened slightly when She called Lissa and Helena Half-breeds. But when he looked at her, she didn't look up so off he went, finding the rest of the inqusitorial squad and reelaying the instructions before returning to Lissa and releiving Parinkson.

He knelt next to Lissa who was still working on Helena's ankle, The brusing was nearly gone and the swelling was starting to shrink, but she wasn't mending the bone yet. Draco placed his hand comfortingly between her shoulder blades and she automatically stiffed, her back straightening and her jaws clenching. When she did speak she was barely louder then a whisper.

"Don't... Touch... Me." Surprised Draco rubbed her back lightly,

"What?" he asked and her head snapped around to look at him, there was steel in her eyes and acid in her words. Unlike Alex when Lissa was mad, Her words turned acidic and burned with every insult she threw, and her normally warm blue-grey eyes turned steely and cold.

"I Said, Don't. Touch. Me."

"Lissa, Princess, What's wrong?" Draco asked, letting his hand drop, Helena peered through her lashes at the pair.

"What's wrong Draco? What's _wrong?_ I can't beleive you're asking me that!"she laughed disbeleif coloring her acidy tone. "What's wrong is that You betrayed me! I'm not even sure what's worse the fact that you betrayed me or that you actually pulled a stunt like this! To get my friends in trouble when all they were trying to do was learn, something that gaudy pink marshallow refuses to allow! All we were trying to do was be prepared for the worst because the worst is coming Draco, the worst is always coming! We learned more in one of Harry's classes then we have all year!"

"Try to understand!" Draco implored her, she raised her eye brows and crossed her arms,

"Fine, Explain it to me then! Go on Draco, I'm listening! Make me understand." But Draco was silent, unsure of how to explain to her why he did it with out making her even more upset.

"From the very begining, you _lied,_" She siad poking him in the chest, "and not only did I beleive you but I actually - UGH!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air before returning to Helena's busted ankle, this time working on the bone. Within a matter of minutes a crack was heard, causing Helena's eyes to snap open and to look at Lissa,

"The bone just realigned itself, relax, I'm almost done." A few more minutes pass and the swelling and bruising is gone and the bone is mended. "Here Hells, lets test that ankle now. Roll your ankle slowly for me?" Helena did as she was asked and rolled her ankle smoothly. Lissa noded and after banishing the pillows she helped Helena to her feet.

"Should I go?" She asked, inching away but Lissa grabbed her hand.

"No, I need you to stay, theres no telling what I might do to him if we were left alone."

"Lissa, please let me explain,"

"Explain?" she said loudly, "Pray tell how would you explain this!"

"what would you have liked me to do? Say no?"

"Yes! By all means stand up to her! Tell the awful woman that you don't want to do this! Or lie and come up with a plan of waiting a bit longer or _**something**_!" her voice growing louder and louder.

"I can't do that! My parents-"

"Screw your parents! Most parents don't understand their children anyway! Some don't even try! What's daddy going to do to you? Hmm? Beat you with his pimp cane? Please! You don't even see him most of the time, and If he did do that, all you'd have to do is ask Alex for help and I'd be there in no time! What about Mommy huh? What would she do? Send you a howler? And risk embarrasing you, her favorite and only child? I don't think so! Think before you act you foul, loathsome, evil little Ferret! Goodbye and don't come near me again, or I swear I will castrate you on your birthday, in front of your friends, and with **out** pain medication!" she yelled turning on her heel and stalking off Helena, closely following, knowing better then to say anything just then.


	15. The Magic of Mayhem

**The Magic of Mayhem**

April 21st was a day of confusion and annoyance for all as Dumbledore's disappearance reached the ears of the students through yet another notice.

- By Order of -

The Ministry of Magic

Dolores Jane Umbridge (high inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number 28

Signed:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister of Magic

By morning everyone in the castle seemed to know not only that Dumbledore was gone but also _How_ he went. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the girls huddled in close to Ernie Macmillan as he whispered conspiratorially,

"Umbridge tried to get in to his office, but couldn't get past the gargoyle, the head's office has sealed itself against her. Apparently, she had a right little tantrum…"

" 'Course she did, always does when something doesn't go her way." Helena commented with a little laugh.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the head's office," Hermione said viciously. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid, puffed-up, power crazy old -"

"Now do you really want to finish that sentence Granger?" Draco said, having slithered out from behind a door with Crabbe and Goyle. "'Fraid I'm going to have to dock points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. So Granger that's 5 from you for being rude about our new head mistress, Weasley your shirt's untucked, so 5 for that, Macmillian, 5 for spreading rumors, 5 because I don't like you Potter, oh and another 10 for being a mudblood granger." Ron drew his wand but Hermione made him put it away.

"Well if _you _won't teach him a lesson I will." Lissa said moving from behind everyone, hidden from Draco, by happy coincidence, to in front of them. Seeing her smirking venomously at him wiped the smug smile off his face in a heartbeat. She drew her wand and handed it gently to Hermione who was protesting.

"Lissa, don't do it!"

"Sorry Hermione, it's too late, my mind's made up." She said. "The stupid puffed up, power-crazy old _hag_." Draco reached towards her and she grabbed his wrist and twisted like Alex had taught her to.

He made a face of surprise and pain after a few moments of bending it back so far that if she applied more pressure and pushed back just a little more she'd at least sprain it if not break it, she dropped his wrist and took a few steps back as he cradled his arm gently with his other arm. Feeling oddly brave and provoked Lissa swung her book back and thwacked him right in the nose, breaking it for the third time in his life. Crabbe and Goyle moved forward a few steps but were met by the ends of her sisters' wands' under their chins.

"Back off." Alex said warningly.

"Keep your hands _off_ my sister." Helena told him menacingly.

The boys nodded, obviously terrified of the two girls who really wanted a reason to hurt them, the girls lowered their wands slowly before turning back to their sister, each placing a hand on her shoulders and getting out of there. "Oi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, ya commin'?" Alex called back to the four of them who were gawking at Draco, still in pain and suddenly kneeling the floor, and Lissa who might as well have simply been walking innocently by. "Helena, don't let her go, I'm afraid of what she might do, the puppy eyes doesn't work on you besides." Helena gave a short nod before shifting so her chin was resting on Lissa's shoulder.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked.

"Someone had to, plus he called Hermione a mudblood." She answered looking at her sister out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not going to try anything you know, there'd be no point. Bastards the lot of them."

"I'm sorry about Draco sweetie…" Helena said

"Don't be, it's Karma, what goes around comes around."

"He breaks your heart, you break his nose, that hardly seems fair."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll get worse, like break a mirror, 7 years bad luck, it never says when your 7 years will start, or that it'll all be in a row, or even how bad your luck will be."

"True… True… oop, Alex wants us." Helena said making Lissa do an about-face before they walked to the group.

"Noticed have you?" Fred asked coming up behind them.

"Malfoy just docked us about 50 points!" Harry growled.

"30. It was only 30 altogether. Would've been more if he had the spine to dock points from me; be glad he doesn't." Lissa said coolly.

"Montague tried to do us over break." George told them.

"Tried?" Alex asked an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean by 'tried'?" Ron asked warily.

"He never managed to get all the words out," Fred explained, " due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor." Hermione quickly became very shocked. Lissa covered her grin with her hand. Helena tried not to laugh and Alex's shoulders shook as she laughed quietly.

"But you'll get in terrible trouble!" Hermione gasped.

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks. I dunno where we sent him," Fred said calmly. "Anyway… we've decided we don't care about getting in trouble anymore."

"Have you Ever?" Hermione asked

"'Course we have," George said "Never been expelled have we?"

"True!" Alex said.

"We've always known where to draw the line," Fred said proudly.

"Might've had to toe across it on occasion." George admitted unabashedly,

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem." Fred said.

"But now?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Well now…" George started

"…What with Dumbledore gone…" Fred added,

"…We reckon a bit of mayhem…" George continued,

"…Is exactly what our new Head deserves!"

"You shouldn't." Alex said flatly, "You really shouldn't… She'd just _**love**_ a reason to expel you. Just _Love_ one."

"You don't get it, Alex, do you?" Fred said, smiling gently at her, eyes sparkling. "We don't care about staying anymore, we'd walk right out if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first."

"Oh I understand perfectly. Just thought you'd like to be reminded that you shouldn't be doing this. Not like I'd stop you but…" Alex shrugged with a small knowing smile.

"Alright, phase one is about to begin, so I'd get in the great hall for Lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" Hermione Asked anxiously.

"You'll see, run along now." George said.

"Uh, Boys." Alex said stopping them. _"They'll think I had something to do with it whether I'm in the Great Hall or not."_

"Why's that Alexis?" Fred asked, smiling when he saw her blink at the use of her full name instead of the shortened 'Alex'.

"_Do you see my mouth moving?"_

"Oh." Fred wasn't sure what to say to that, sure he really liked the girl but they hadn't counted on her telepathy. But before he could say anything Lissa went around behind her sister pushing her gently but forcefully towards the Great hall mouthing as to Fred as she went, 'Flirt later.'

"We weren't flirting!" Alex said sounding more then a little indignant,

"Not yet he wasn't." Lisa remarked dryly.

"He wasn't thinking of flirting either!"

"Yet." Helena supplied.

"Ugh!"

"Joy of having an empath for a sister Alex, I wind up knowing things you don't." Lissa said as she stopped pushing before they entered the great hall. Helena's ears perked up when she heard Harry say,

"I didn't do it!"

"That's my line!" She called over her shoulder.

"_I'll be back, Umbridge wants to see me."_ Harry thought to Alex who nodded and walked into the hall for lunch.

About 20 minutes into Harry's interrogation by Umbridge a 'BOOM' shook the castle.

The sound of laughter and whoops of encouragement floated up into the office through the now open door.

"What the…?" Umbridge, Filch and Harry said in accidental unison. Taking advantage of their distraction he poured his tea into a flower vase.

"Back to Lunch with you Potter!" Umbridge ordered, her mind on the noise downstairs. Harry let her get a head start before following down to see if his shrewd idea of who was making all the ruckus, were actually the ones making a whole lot of noise.

Once he got down stairs he was greeted by giant gold and green dragons made out of fire works that were zooming around the room accompanied by large Catharine wheels that whizzed lethally up and down the corridors and rockets that left trails of sparkling silver stars in their wake. Lissa and Helena were redirecting rockets that were headed for portraits while Alex buzzed around the room on a large rocket, laughing her head off. Unfortunately for Umbridge Alex had a concealing spell cast on her and the rocket so as she buzzed around the room the only signs she'd been there was her laughter and the wind that whooshed past.

Umbridge screeched in frustration as she tried to vanish the rockets which multiplied by 10 every time she tried it. As the fireworks disrupted the rest of classes that afternoon teachers sardonically sent students to fetch their new head when a firework got trapped in a classroom, saying they could have gotten rid of it them selves but weren't sure that they had the _authority _to do so. The students went to bed that night laughing as fire works spelled out different words out side their windows.

The rest of April passed in a flurry of papers and books, as the need to study for the O.W.L.s grew as time creeped ever so quickly towards them.

Near the middle of May all 5th year students were required to see their house head and discuss career choices. Professor Sprout was surprised to hear that Lissa wanted to be a wedding photographer who wrote on the side. Professor Umbridge made a disgusted face and kept muttering filthy half-breed under her breath and looking at Lissa as though she might be poisonous.

When asked about having used cameras before she answered sheepishly that she didn't have one anymore, and that she'd been saving up to get another but since no one seemed to be hiring she was having a hard time. Professor Sprout huffed and jotted down a note saying that'd she'd have to see to that.

Lissa smiled lightly as she passed over her written short stories when asked about them. Professor sprout was suddenly deeply engaged with her old nativity story, told from the point of view of the donkey. She jotted down another note and asked if she could hang on to the stories for a short while. Lissa agreed and left grinning excitedly when excused.

Alex saw Professor Snape who was seemingly disappointed that a Slytherin would choose to become something like a park ranger and book editor on the side with a dash of writer thrown in. Umbridge seemed oddly happy about Alex's decision though, probably because it meant Alex would likely do nothing to warrant Ministry intervention and she thus would never see the halfbreed girl again.

Helena told professor McGonagall that she wanted to be a professional artist. She handed over her sketchpad reluctantly and smiled deviously when McGonagall discovered the sketch Helena had done of Umbitch as a pig with a caption saying, 'insult to pigs everywhere!' As she turned the pages she found beautifully rendered drawings, both sketch and color of Helena's family, her favorite teachers and her friends along with drawings of characters from books and her head and other things ranging from Dragons to waterfalls.

About an hour later Harry snuck into Umbridge's office and spoke to Sirius and Lupin. They reassured him that even though James had been a bully he had been a good person at heart and lots of people did stupid things at 15. He quickly got himself down stairs when Filch walked in and grabbed the approval for whipping sheet all the while muttering to himself.

"So, You thought it funny to turn the corridor into a swamp did you?" Umbridge asked disapprovingly while a circle of onlookers snickered approvingly.

"Uh Pretty funny, yeah." Fred told her.

"If it wasn't funny they wouldn't have done it." Alex said with barely contained glee.

"Obviously." George agreed.

Lissa stood with Helena at the front of the crowd that gathered, laughing quietly to herself As Alex and the twins rather gracefully accepted the fact that they'd been caught. They gazed unflinchingly into the face of their opposer as Filch elbowed his way to Umbridge's side, waving a sheet of paper in his hand excitedly. Alex raised an eyebrow as Filches face… _glowed _with _glee_, a feat never before witnessed by living people.

"I've got the form Headmistress, and I've got the whips waiting, Oh let me do it now…" Lissa squeezed Helena's hand before slipping away. Once far enough away She took out her wand.

"Accio, Whips!" she said and caught the whips that flew towards her before flying off to the forbidden forest. About ¼ of the way into the forest she dropped down into the trees from her spot above them. She landed next to a handy thicket to which she securely tied the whips to one of the bushes in the thicket giving them a good yank to be sure that if someone wanted them and used Accio to get them they would get at least one bush in their face, if not more. "There, that ought to do the trick." Her wings draped down her back She stood, turned, preparing to fly out when she came face to chest with a centaur.

Her gaze traveled up to his face, "Oh… Hello. Um, I'm leaving now, Good bye." She gave a curt wave before jumping up into the air and taking flight back to the castle where she arrived just in time to hear Fred and George summon their Brooms and to see them (the brooms) fly towards the twins, one still dragging the chain that had bound it to the wall.

"We won't be seeing you." Lissa heard Fred say as she flew closer. She saw him swing a leg over his broom.

"Yeah, Don't bother to keep in touch." George said, mounting his own.

"Alex, You, comin'? Hop on." Fred told her, smiling as she mounted the broom gracefully.

"_Liss, Hells, I'll be back tonight, stay out of trouble now."_

"Now why would we get into trouble? It's an outrageous thought, completely unfounded in reality." Helena told her grinning like mad. "Now get outta here, go have some fun with your boy-toy." Lissa laughed as she came to stand by her sister.

"If anyone fancies a portable swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number 93 Diagon alley, Weazley's Wizard Wheezes, Our new Premises! " He beamed.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts Students Who swear they're going to use their products to get rid of this old bat!" Alex added,

"Took the words right out of my mouth Alex!" George told her.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge bellowed, but it was too late. As Draco and his buddies tried to close in Lissa made a scene.

"Catch." She said throwing an arsenal of berries at them, her aim oddly impeccable, she hit them all right square on the nose.

"Nice Shot!" George called as he and Fred Pushed off the ground, shooting 15 feet into the air, with Alex laughing madly.

"Give her Hell from us Peeves!" Fred called. And the poltergeist who never took orders from students swept his belled hat from his head while springing into a salute as the twins and Alex sped out of the open front door into a glorious sunset.

"Such a Hollywood ending." Lissa criticized.

"You… are _such_ a critic!" Helena laughed ruffling the girl's still short hair.

"Can't help it." She shrugged as they walked off. "So what did I miss?"

"Oh not much really, Umbitch said that the twins would learn what happened to troublemakers in her school, they said they thought not, said they thought they'd out grown full time education, summoned their brooms and the rest you saw. Where did _you _go?"

"I summoned Filch's whips and then tied them to a bush in the forbidden forest, ran into a centaur who did NOT look happy to see me, I said hi, bye, and came back."

"Huh. Interesting. I wonder when Fred and Alex will finally get together…"

"Now _that_ is a touchy subject I will not delve into." Lissa said firmly.

"They would have SUCH cute kids…" Helena commented. Lissa thought about it for a minute,

"Yeah they probably would." She agreed.

A few hours Later there was a knock on the window in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory that woke Hermione. She crossed over to it and saw Alex and Fred on Fred's broom waiting there. She opened it and Alex climbed in letting Hermione go back to bed as she bid Fred farewell and closed the window before she too climbed into bed.

Over the next few days and weeks Students were talking so much about that flight to freedom that the story had been twisted and changed so much that most didn't remember what really happened. The swamp in the corridor was still there, and Umbridge was having problems with a sudden Niffler infestation, despite her new door. Professor McGonagall actually told Peeves that the crystal chandelier he was trying to loosen "Unscrewed the other way"

The Rest of May past rather quietly to say the least and during the last week each teacher explained about the owls to their students. From June first to June 10th the school lived and breathed The OWLs tests, which were as nerve wracking as every other major test taken, which is to say, very.

As they were taking their star charts test students began to notice something happening on the grounds below. Lissa, picking up on hostile emotions walked over to the railing and peered down. As Hargrid's Door opened six bands of red light flew at him, attempting to stun him.

"No!" Hermione Cried.

"Here Professor Tofty, I've been done for a while now." Lissa said handing in her test before running back to the railing and hopping over it, free falling for a few feet before unfurling her wings and gliding over to Hagrid's fast as she was McGonagall got there first.

"Leave him Alone! _Alone _I said!" her voice cutting through the darkness. "On what grounds do you attack him? He has done nothing to warrant such -" Hermione, Parvarti and Lavender screamed bloody murder when no fewer then 4 stunners hit McGonagall square in the chest.

"NO!" Alex yelled, as she too hopped the railing, followed closely by Helena.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" Professor Tofty shouted, surprised by the two girls that jumped out of the astronomy tower, the girl who flew from the Astronomy tower and the fact that Professor McGonagall had just been attacked.

Lissa flew faster, closing her wings and hurtling like a brown haired rocket through the air before she rammed into someone, causing a domino effect. When they tried to stun her she dodged best she could, and by some lucky chance she succeeded.

"Are you _trying_ to commit murder?" She screeched at Dawlish who was trying to 'reason' with Hagrid and failing. Miserably. Hagrid swept a hand out, knocking out a few of the shadowed figures. Alex landed on the ground with a thud, Helena close behind her. The shock of impact forced the girls to their knees, but they got back up and ran towards Lissa.

"She's fine, just unconscious, go help Hagrid." Lissa told them reassuringly, Helena looked over at Hagrid who was yelling now as he swung at the figures,

"I think he's doing just fine."

"COWARDS! RUDDY COWARDS! TAKE THIS! AN' SOME O' THAT!"

"Good point." Lissa nodded,

"We have to get her to Madame P." Alex commented.

"Yeah, How?" Helena said.

"Like a stretcher. Lie down." Helena obliged, "Lissa, get her feet. Helena, be limp. 1…2…3… Lift!" Alex had hooked her arms under Helena's and Lissa grabbed her feet, facing away so she could see where they were going. Helena went limp but felt the need to say something as she was lifted off the ground,

"Holy Shit that feels weird! Put me down, I got the point." Lissa gently set Helena's feet back on the ground and took her hands so she wouldn't fall on her butt when Alex let go. Then Very gently Alex and Helena lifted Professor McGonagall and led her to safety with Lissa leading the way with a Lumos charm. Before they left though they saw Hagrid gather Fang on his shoulders and head off towards the gates.

That night everyone talked about the sneaky way Umbridge had tried to get rid of Hagrid. And Several people went to bed plotting some truly horrific punishments as well as some very amusing ones. One such amusing punishment was to have 'The Macarena' follow her around until she danced to it one full turn, One horrific punishment was to string her up by her wrists in the dungeons and dip her in a vat of piranhas.

* * *

Alright, Sorry this took so long to write but since I'm doing better in school I might be able to get the next one done faster. After this next chater there may or may not be another chapter before we jump into the 6th year. But Please reveiw, If I don't get reveiws then I don't want to write which makes you wait longer and me hit writers block. So please reveiw and enjoy. Thank you.


	16. The Rescue Mission

OK, I made a couple of adjustments most of it isn't changed just when the girls first show up in the department of mysteries.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic

It was June 14th and Harry'd been having nightmares all week. They were almost always the same, Sirius was being held captive and tortured by Voldemort in the department of mysteries. When he'd first had the dream more then once a week, he thought to bring it up to Alex who was talking to Lissa at the time. Lissa had been looking seriously at her sister and asked, "Do you know the muffin man?" Alex had looked at her and replied,

"The muffin man?" Lissa nodded,

"The Muffin man."

"Yes, I know the Muffin Man. Who – who lives on Drooley lane?"

"Well he's married to the muffin man…"

"The Muffin Man?"

"THE MUFFIN MAN!" Lissa shrieked, sending Alex into a fit of laughter.

"He's married to the Muffin man... hmm." Alex said trying not to laugh as she stroked her imaginary beard.

Harry had looked between the two, shaken his head and approached. After relaying his predicament Alex had looked at him with a sigh.

"I can't do that Harry, I'm telepathic, what you're asking me to do… you're asking me to rummage around inside your head and trace the origin of your dream back to whence it came to see if there is any truth to it, but I can't do that, yes I can read minds and I can talk that way whether or not the other person is or isn't telepathic but that's it, I can't rummage. I can't even tell you what you were thinking about 5 minutes ago unless I had tuned into your thoughts 5 minutes ago. Like say you were thinking of pink elephants but I was talking to Lissa, I would be focused on her, so that when you changed your thought to… say talking teapots, and you caught my attention I would be able to tell you that you were thinking of talking teapots, but not whether or not you'd been thinking of pink elephants or bananas in pajamas. And I can't tune in to a skilled Legilimens if they are actively blocking me out, like Snape. I can't tell you what he's thinking in your lessons with him, because he's blocking everyone out. Sorry."

"Then Lissa, can you…?" Harry started, but Lissa shook her head.

"I'm not even telepathic, the only person I can talk to telepathically is Alex, and that's more me hearing her in my head and then me thinking a response which she then hears or reads and so on and so forth. I heal physical wounds and I can sense emotions, I can't do anything about them, I just know when you're happy, sad, scared or any other actual emotion. I can guess if you are in pain or not by your emotions, when you're in pain you generally have mostly negative emotions. That's all I can do. Sorry kiddo." Lissa explained with an apologetic shrug.

"And Helena isn't any better so don't try asking. She levitates and can control fire, neither of which would help you any." Alex had said with a touch of mild humor. "You should ask either Dumbledore or Snape." Harry of course had denied this piece of advice, thanked the girls and gone off in thought.

After finishing their OWLs for the 14th the 5 teens caught up with Harry who'd fallen asleep during his own test, and dreamt again of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries. They quickly learned that Harry was going to try and rescue his godfather, which the girls thought as heroic a notion as it was, it was a rather stupid idea.

"Harry! Don't use the fire! Use the mirror Sirius gave you! You won't get caught that way!" Alex said, grabbing him by his collar and yanking him back.

"Plus it's quicker!" Lissa added perhaps a little too cheerfully.

"And if he doesn't answer his mirror THEN we can get all worried." Helena commented.

"They have a point you know…" Luna said in that same far way tone of voice she always used.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of it before?" Hermione exclaimed slapping her forehead. "Just think about it Harry, there's no need for a distraction and If Ron can't find Peeves because he's off doing something else then we won't get caught!"

"Yeah, and if he doesn't answer the mirror then we can use the fire!" Neville commented.

"IF we absolutely," Helena said.

"Positutely," Lissa added.

"Simply MUST." Alex finished.

"And only then will we help you with this scheme of yours." Helena told him, still not getting why he was believing a dream rather then his own common sense and everyone else who should have been trusting the adults. Harry thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright." And with that Alex spun Harry around and gently pushed him back towards the Gryffindor Common room. They walked quickly back and once there Harry ran up to his Dormitory grabbed the mirror and brought it back down where Alex took it used her skill of duplication that she didn't get to use very often, the last she'd used it was with the first Quibbler outbreak a few months back, everyone wanted one and no one had enough so she happily made duplicates of brand new magazines and gave them to Luna. After she had two mirrors in her hands she handed them both to Harry,

"You might break one, one day and then you'll need it and you won't have it. So if you do break one, don't break the other, as a security measure." She said when he looked at her funny.

"Sirius Black." And then they waited with bated breath hoping, praying, willing Sirius to have his mirror on him and answer it So they could avoid a mess. When he didn't Harry shot to his feet and practically ran out the door.

"Harry! Wait! Maybe he's like in the Bathroom or something!" Lissa called but he paid her no mind.

Thinking quickly Lissa grabbed the mirrors and stuck them in her pocket before she followed Harry and the Ragtag group that included her two protesting sisters. When they got to the door Helena went with Alex to distract the pink toad-like woman.

"Hey! Professor Um**bitch**, Did you know that you look like a toad?" Helena yelled across a crowed room standing on something tall, a wicked smile gleaming on her face as she stood there looking pleased as can be, with a hint of disgust.

Alex, loving an opportunity to say exactly what she thought of the vile woman, ran across the room stopping about two inches away from the already outraged face. "And you smell like one too." She said, a little louder then necessary causing everyone to gasp and a few to break out in grins. Alex ducked as she saw Umbridge's next move coming. She jumped back a few feet laughing and taunting her like she'd wished she'd done all year.

"I'd call you a myopic twit, but that'd be an insult to the near sighted pregnant goldfish." Helena laughed as Alex spoke up.

"Look you toadbrained woman who calls herself a professor, I'm _tired _of being sweet and nice, so Fuck you once and Fuck you twice." Umbridge's jaw hung open before she screeched,

"ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR!" Helena laughed and laughed and laughed, seemingly thrilled she and Alex had just lost 100 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"What are you laughing at you dirty, disgusting, dungy, filthy, greasy, grimy, grungy, lousy, insolent, rotten, vile, vulgar Halfbreed?" This just made Alex start to laugh and Helena laugh harder, forcing every one to stare at them as though they'd had gone mental in the past few minutes. When they finally calmed down enough to speak Helena wiped tears from their eyes and grinned, quite happily, at the infuriated pink marshmallow.

"Well you see, you great big buffoon, Neither Gryffindor nor Hufflepuff has that many points for you to dock, since you've been after all the houses all year, excepting Slytherin of course, that must have been _so _hard, to have my _Darling_ sister Alex in your _very_ favorite house so you can't dock points from her when she makes you mad." she crooned, a smug smile on her face.

"And of course the fact that you _**really**_ need to brush up on your vocabulary skills, because you called Hells 7 words that all mean the exact same thing, unclean."

In front of Umbridge's fire Lissa tried to reason with Harry but her voice went in one ear and out the other.

"Kreacher! Where's Sirirus?"

"Master doesn't tell poor Kreacher where he is going." Kreacher said softly.

"But you know any way don't you?" the elf cackled and muttered gleefully,

"Master will not come back from the Department of mysteries! Kreacher and his Mistress are alone again!" and with that he scurried off as fast as he could scurry.

"You-!" But he didn't get to finish since Lissa yanked him backwards dragging him towards the door by his collar.

"_Alex, He didn't answer. Harry and the other 5 are going to go to the ministry but we are going to Pay Kreacher a visit and Make bloody well sure Sirius isn't home. But first we need to go see Snape"_

"_Get out of there Now! She's coming up!" _Alex replied as Umbridge ran out of the room and towards her office positvely fuming.

"_We're out, don't worry." _Lissa thought back and watched from a dark corner as Umbridge burst into her office grabbed a handful of floo powder practically screamed, "Ministry of Magic!" Alex and Helena watched through a crack in the door before grabbing Lissa and running to Snape's office, not even knocking before they burst in. "Professor Snape!" They all said at the same time startling him somewhat, not that he'd ever show it.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking up.

"We've got a problem, Harry and the rest are going to pay the Ministry of Magic a visit."

"Potter, always behaving so rashly, just like his father. Never thinks things through." He grumbled as he stood and followed the girls outside. Once there they each grabbed a hold as Snape apparated to number 12 Grimmauld place where they found Sirius and Remus perfectly safe and well while Kreacher cackled and skulked about, once Sirius was found Snape went back to the school leaving the girls with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

Helena pulled out one of the mirrors from her pocket and started to call Harry But since the idiot didn't have his mirror, which Helena realized was currently residing within her pocket, he didn't answer. "Damnit! Looks like we haven't got a choice, We have to go save his dumb butt!" Helena said exasperated.

"I had hoped we could avoid that." Lissa sighed.

Alex dragged her fingers across her cheeks, revealing the silver-blue stripes that she usually covered up with a light coat of make-up base for simplicity. She tucked her hair behind pointed ears and pushed her sleeves up to show her striped wrists, raising an eyebrow and grinning, "Let's kick _**ass**_!"

Meanwhile in the department of mysteries:

"I know Sirius is here. I know you've got him!" Harry said pointing his wand furiously at Lucius.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter. Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands." He said as everyone was grabbed from behind. "Potter, your race is run. Now hand me the prophecy like a good boy..." He added when Harry didn't hand over the glass ball.

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" Harry tried.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter. You see, there are ten of us and only one of you ... or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?" Lucius taunted, just before Alex thought of something.

"Don'd Gib id do dem 'Arry!" Neville shouted, his broken nose bleeding profusely.

"Did you actually believe, or are you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now...or watch your friends die." He said at Harry's lack of movement.

"Hey guys, remember what I said you should do should you be attacked from behind?" Alex called as she, Sirius, Lupin, Helena, Moody, Tonks, Lissa, and Kingsley burst into the room.

"S.I.N.G!" Hermione called, Lissa laughed as she flew around the room, looking for something she could do before looking at Alex who was dismounting Tonks' broom and then at Hermione who was wiggling against the tight grip of the Death Eater.

"Oh how brilliant you two are! Altogether now!" Helena said and without a word the 5 teens rammed their elbows into each death eater's solar plexus, they stomped on each captor's instep, they threw their heads back with such force that they broke several noses, maybe even shattered one or two. While the Death eaters were distracted with their other teenager sustained injuries the 5 teens turned and attacked their groins with their knees except for Neville who aimed a little higher and caught Bellatrix right under her breastbone, hitting her square in the diaphragm.

Ginny looked at the death eaters, "Now What were you saying about being beaten by 5 teenagers?" She said as Sirius tackled Bellatrix and not in a 'oh I'm so happy to see you' sort of way, no this was more of an 'I'm going to Kill you!' tackle. While the Death eaters were occupied Lissa flew around healing everyone who needed it, Ginny took the longest, with a broken ankle, which seemed to be the most popular bone to break oddly enough, one would think it would be the nose which isn't actually a bone.

"Hey Lucius!" Lissa called causing him to whirl around in search of the voice, which he found in the smirking girl who stood with one knee bent, and one fist resting on a cocked hip "**I **_**Dumped**_** your son.**" And with that her wings opened with a 'woosh' and her halo, which most had forgotten about since they were so used to seeing it, seemed to glow ever brighter.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" Helena shouted at a death eater who came towards Lissa. "Keep your hands _OFF_ my sister! How many times Do I _have_ to tell you!" Lissa jumped and flew around the room dodging Lucius' furious attacks with the ease and grace of a bird.

"How ya doin Alex?" She called as she flew over head.

"Just fine Lissie-Doll. Though Help would be nice. I'm tempted to summon a gun and just shoot these idiots!" Lissa laughed.

"You got it!" she laughed. "_Tarantallegra!_" She shouted as she whipped out her wand, pointing it at the Death Eater sneaking up behind Alex, who was probably thinking of kidnapping Alex as a present for Voldemort.

"Shotgun Practice, Alex?" Helena asked, snatching the belled bow from her tail and tying it around her neck for safekeeping.

"Got one handy?" Helena laughed at her sisters question since she asked it between gritted teeth, sounding very annoyed.

Bellatrix and Sirius were fighting. Again. Sirius dodged a spell with an easy laugh.

"That all you got Bella? C'mon, you're going to have to do better then Tha-" He laughed as she threw another curse at him this time knocking him back into the archway. Lissa had been watching in the opposite direction from her point in the air throwing spells where she could dodging when they returned fire. She heard Harry yell for him and she turned just in time to see him fall back and barely thinking as she dove to grab him.

She got there just as Bellatrix turned her back to Sirius, laughing and chanting an a sing song voice,

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Lissa landed with a soft thud as she went from flying to sprinting in a matter of seconds, She dashed to the archway grabbing hold of the stone corner as she reached her arm in and grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and with a good yank she pulled him out of the archway. With such force did she fling him from the archway that she practically pirouetted and was forced to her knees, just in time too as a death eater had shot a hex where her chest had been mere moments before.

Shaken and frantic Lissa crawled to Sirius' side where she attempted to heal him. But she was too late. Still, she refused to give up. She shook out her hand, her right arm was pale and slightly grey, rather like Sirius although color and motion was returning to it slowly. She placed her left hand over his heart and tried again. She watched her hand glow that familiar blue and hope flickered in her eyes.

"Please, please, please, _**Please**_." She whispered, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. When nothing happened the hope she'd had flickered and died.

"Sorry Sirius. I tried…" She told his lifeless body as she closed his eyes, from a distance she looked rather serene but when a spell missed her narrowly she shrieked and dodged a second late. Serene moment over she lifted her head, looking for who it was that was trying to hit her. She saw someone's shadow on the ground in front of her before she found who'd shot the spell at her, pretending not to notice she gathered herself on the balls of her feet and jut as arms came down around her she jumped up and forward before landing on her hands, only one of which did she have full muscle control in, to come down in a forward roll when her elbows buckled before she stepped out of it and ran.

And that was when Voldemort arrived.

Harry'd been arguing with Bellatrix about the prophecy, which had smashed when he'd tripped, after catching it when Lucius had gone down. Bellatrix was shrieking loudly like a child who'd lost her toy. "_Silencio_!" Helena shouted rendering Bellatrix mute. "My poor ears." She muttered. Harry laughed,

"Nothing to there summon! I told you it smashed! He can't hear you now can he?" Harry poked and prodded with his words before a chillingly high and cruel voice spoke from the middle of the room.

"No, I can't, can I Potter?" Harry froze as Voldemort pointed his wand at him, "So You smashed my prophecy, did you? How careless." Bellatrix tried to apologize but since she was still mute, it didn't work very well.

"I've no more to say to you Potter. You've been a nuisance to me for the last time. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" But luckily for Harry a headless gold Statue leapt into the path of the curse, confused and bewildered Voldemort looked around and then hissed,

"_Dumbledore_…" While he was distracted Lissa quietly and at first slowly went to join Harry, first removing her shoes so she made as little sound as possible. Once sure she wouldn't get caught she began to run, sliding to a stop in her socks when she reached Harry, yelping when someone tried to stun her.

"You ok?" She asked

"You should not have come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone and you, dead." Voldemort said with a hint of yes, yes, I've heard this all before.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be here. He might decide he wants you." Harry whispered.

"Oh relax, a little excitement never hurt anybody." She rolled her eyes and checked Harry for cuts and bruises, of which he had surprisingly little. She healed what he had and then peeked out over the top of their shield at where Dumbledore and Voldemort had started dueling.

"Stay here, Harry. And for Pete's sakes don't worry about me." She took off back to where Tonks stood with Alex and Helena.

"So how do we get them out of here?" Helena asked.

"Portkey?" Tonks offered.

"Good Idea." Alex said, "What should we use?" After a few useless ideas, a light-bulb practically appeared over Lissa's head.

"Shoes! Spell the shoes of one of them and send them on their way!"

"Good Idea!" Tonks then set to work discreetly and soon all the students save those who refused to leave, namely Hermione and Ron, and since it was a smidge risky to get anywhere near him, Harry as well. Tonks tried to get the girls to return but was un-successful as two out of the three wanted to give the Minister of Magic a piece of their minds and Lissa wasn't about to leave with out them.

"There is nothing worse the death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort said since now he and Dumbledore were half arguing as they dueled, that is Voldemort was arguing Dumbledore was simply holding a conversation.

"You are quite wrong. Indeed your inability to see that there are things worse then death has always been your greatest weakness. Dumbledore brandished his wand like a whip and a long streak of fire wrapped itself around Voldemort and his shield, for a moment Dumbledore had won but then that moment ended as the firey rope became a very unhappy snake that had chosen Dumbledore to exact revenge for some unspeakable crime upon.

Then several things happened at once, Voldemort vanished, Dumbledore was an instant away from being snake chow, Voldemort reappeared, a jet of green light hurtled towards Dumbledore, Fawkes swallowed said green light burst into flame and fell to the floor small wrinkled and flightless as Dumbledore rid himself of the snake in a fluid movement before the water in the pool flew up, encased Voldemort within it's self like a chrysalis of molten glass. After a few seconds of struggling Voldemort vanished out of his glass cocoon which fell to the floor with a great splash.

"Stay where you are Harry!" Dumbledore warned as Harry, thinking it was over, tried to get out from behind his beheaded shield. Confused Harry stopped moving and then as Lissa scooped up the baby Fawkes he _screamed_. The sudden noise startled everyone in the room, and several heads swivel in his direction. When the screaming stopped and Harry spoke, another voice spoke with him, nearly overpowering his own.

"_Kill me now Dumbledore, if death is nothing then Kill the boy and end it Dumbledore."_ There was silence for a moment and then as Harry spoke again, the second voice had dropped down to an echo.

"Just let the pain stop… Death is nothing compared to this… Just end it Dumbledore… Just let the pain go away… End it so I can see Sirius and my Parents again…" Faces and memories floated through Harry's mind. The second voice gave a yell of annoyance and defeat and then Harry was himself once again, he was shaking and shivering like he was lying on ice but he was himself.

He opened eyes that felt like they'd been glued together and was surprised to find that after a few blinks, everything was in focus. He raised a shaking hand to his face and found someone had put his glasses back on for him, surprisingly someone had moved him from the Department of Mysteries into the Atrium upstairs.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked kneeling next to him, Harry nodded,

"Who are all these people? Where's Voldemort… Where… Who… _What_?" Harry said as Hermione and Ron were transported with Tonks and Sirius' body back to Hogwarts.

"Missing a 'when' there Harry." Alex smirked.

"He was there! I saw him Mr. Fudge! I swear it was You-Know-Who! He grabbed a woman and Disapparated." Williamson told Fudge excitedly when Dumbledore walked out and spoke,

"If you proceed downstairs into the department of mysteries you'll find several death eaters bound by a Disapparation Jinx and awaiting you decision on what to do with them.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Fudge shrieked after jumping a good foot into the air. "Seize him!" By the time the words were out of his mouth Alex, Helena, and Lissa were in front of Dumbledore and ready to defend him.

"I am prepared to fight your men once more, and win again." He said placing a hand on Lissa's shoulder. The Aurors stepped forward but stopped when they saw two tails, one a wolf's the other a cat's, both sticking straight up the fur standing on end. Alex's stripes stood out brightly against her cheeks and wrists, and even though Helena's ears were swiveled back they were still plainly visible against her dark hair. The Aurors looked from the two frightening girls in front to the once threatening girl in back who's hands reached forward to rest on her companions shoulders.

"There's been enough of that now." She said not taking her eyes off of Fudge, who was quickly intimidated by the stare down she was giving him.

"I –Don't –Well…" He blustered "Oh Very well, Dawlish, Williamson go down stairs and see. Dumbledore you – you will need to – to tell me exactly… The fountain… what _happened_?"

"We can discuss that after Harry and the girls are safely back at school." Dumbledore told him.

"_Lissa, What are you doing? He threatened Dumbledore in front of us!"_ Alex asked her silently.

"I reacted on a gut feeling and then when thinking about it I realized that there had been enough fighting." She replied

"_Does that mean you'll stop fighting with Draco?" _

"No." Lissa said sharply causing Helena to raise an eyebrow. The girls tuned back into the conversation between Fudge and Dumbledore in time to hear Dumbledore repeat,

"We can discuss that after Harry and the girls are back at school." Dumbledore picked up the head of Harry's guardian statue and turned it into a portkey, despite the protests of a very annoyed Fudge.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts, you will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of magical creatures teacher so he may resume work, after you have done so I will give you 30 minutes of my time during which we will cover the important parts of what has occurred here tonight. After that I must return to my school, you may contact me any time as any letters addressed to the head master will be sure to find me." Everyone watched as Fudge's already pink face turned more pink and became rather blotchy.

"Take this now Harry, Girls. See you in half an hour. One… two…three." And on that three hooks jerked them through a whirlwind of colors and sound. As their feet hit the ground their knees buckled and Harry looked around as Lissa ran to the window for fresh air as she proceeded to have a temporary case of the dry heaves.

"Remind me NEVER to travel by Portkey again." She gasped. "I'd rather Apparate then go through that again." Alex watched Harry as Helena rubbed Lissa's back. Half an hour from when they left Dumbledore stepped out of emerald green flames.

"Welcome back!" Several voices chorused.

"Thank you, thank you. Now Girls would you excuse us, there is something Harry and I must discuss."

"What ever you say," Alex said walking to the window.

"Ojichan!" Helena finished with a grin as she followed Alex.

"See ya Harry." Lissa said before launching herself out the window closely followed by Helena who was levitating herself and Alex down to the ground. As their feet hit the ground they all cringed up at the window from which they could hear Harry yelling and things smashing distantly.

"Ok, summer's here, we need to go job and apartment hunting. Any suggestions?" Lissa said folding her wings as she turned to look at her sisters.

"Maybe Fred and George would hire us? I'm sure they'll need help in the joke shop." Alex said after thinking about it for a bit.

"I'll go around to the other shops and see if they need any decorating I could do for them." Helena said with a definitive nod. "We can apartment shop after we have jobs."

"Sounds good to me!" Alex and Lissa said together before looking at each other and laughing.

"He's not going to speak to me for a while is he?"

"Probably not." Helena said draping her arms over her sisters' shoulders, Lissa, being too short for her arm to rest comfortably on their shoulders, put her hands on the two shoulders she stood between.

"Expect to be ignored all summer and probably part of next year. Don't worry though, He'll calm down eventually." Alex told her.

"Eventually?" Lissa asked.

"Eventually." Alex and Helena said in unison as the walked towards one of the school's entrances.

"Well today was certainly exciting." Helena said as they walked.

"You're telling me! You are the only one they didn't try to kidnap! Not to mention your right arm didn't basically die on you." Lissa said sounding a tad exasperated.

"I _should_ have just summoned a gun and shot the idiots." Alex grumbled. "…In the foot." She added at Lissa's disapproving look. Helena laughed and shook her head.

"The fact that your arm temporarily died, is your own fault."

"…What was I supposed to do? Just leave him there?" Lissa asked, pretending to be hurt by her sister's point.

"Poor Harry." Alex sighed.

"He has rotten luck with families." Helena said shaking her head.

"No kidding." Lissa said raising her eyebrows.

A week later Slytherin won the house cup by a landslide to no one's surprise, Harry was officially ignoring Lissa, to her annoyance, while she was still ignoring Draco much to _his_ annoyance. A week later still the girls shared an apartment, Helena had gotten a job at the three broomsticks as a waitress and artist, decorating the place and also doing caricatures for customers she waited on.

Alex and Lissa worked for Fred and George, Alex wrote descriptions for their products and would be demonstrating them in the photos Lissa would be taking, once she got her camera, so that those buying the twins' jokes knew what they were buying, in the meantime Lissa worked the registers, She did buy a Pygmy Puff off of them when Fred and George first started breeding them, it was a nice shade of pinky-purple and much to her sisters' embarrassment she named the cuddly creature Fuzzbuckett, Fuzzy for short.

Luther came over to the apartment often and taught the girls how to play gin, poker, and other assorted card games, Alex beat him every time they played together no matter what they played, Lissa was superb at Gin, Helena was great at cheat (Bullshit for those who don't live in the U.K.) but Luther generally whipped their butts at poker, when Alex wasn't playing that is. For the rest of the summer the subject of the Department of Mysteries was generally avoided, except when it was unavoidable, in which case they made the conversation short, sweet, and very to the point.

* * *

Well this was finished much sooner then I thought it would be. I was expecting to put it up Friday night if I was lucky. SO that concludes 5th year, I've started 6th year but just barely, it's only like a page and a half in my note book which adds up to not quite one normal sized paper about. I'm really looking forward to 6th year, I get to play around with Alex and Fred some more, plus all this exciting stuff happens! Anyway Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
